


Mutual Stardom

by MTT_Gwen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Gwen/pseuds/MTT_Gwen
Summary: All you ever wanted was to somehow work with the robot you idolized. You were both big in the entertainment industry, but things seemed to always get in the way of you two meeting. One night you happen to gain a mutual friend who helps you to finally talk to the glorious robot. The journey begins there.





	1. Meeting Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little project I'm doing. I recently got a friend into Undertale and we both gush about Mettaton a lot. I love him with all my heart. I haven't written anything in so long so I'm a little rusty but it'll get better

You stared blankly out of your hotel room window. From where you were you had an excellent view of the MTT studio next door. Nerves kept you awake even though you desperately needed sleep. Tomorrow (or rather today since it was already one in the morning) would be a huge day for you. You’d finally get to partner with the fabulous robot himself, Mettaton. 

It took a long while to get here. You had worked with hundreds of other singers, songwriters, and musicians, but Mettaton was your goal. It isn’t like you needed his help to make a hit song. You had plenty of number one hits over the last two years. You just adored the robot. From the time he rose to stardom about a year ago you’ve tried jumping at every opportunity to work with him. Nothing worked until a few months ago when you befriended a well known monster named Sans. 

It happened at a restaurant called Grillby’s. The place was ran by and named after a flame monster. You were there with a handful of friends and acquaintances celebrating a birthday. You all ate and chatted for quite a while. It wasn’t until after you left the restaurant that you realized you left your phone behind. When you went back inside the phone wasn’t at the table. You went to the bar and asked the flame monster if he had seen it. That’s when the skeleton next to you spoke up.

“Hold the phone,” he said with a smile, “is this it?” He held up a cell phone with a blue galaxy print case. That was it.

“Yes! That’s it!” You beamed going to reach for your phone back.

“Hold on,” said the skeleton snatching the phone away. “I want to make sure you’re no phone-y.” You wanted to groan at the pun but also didn’t want to insult the guy who had your phone. “There’s a password lock on it. If you can put in the password I know the phone is yours.”

The skeleton held out the phone so you could put in the password. You didn’t want anyone to see what it was so you put it in as fast as possible and the phone unlocked. 

“Looks like this is your phone, then.” The skeleton paused. “Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar but I can’t re-call where I’ve seen you before.” More puns. Yay…

“Oh, you may have seen me a lot of places actually,” you said. You were actually kind of happy no one really noticed you that night. You were often swarmed with fans and paparazzi when you went out but tonight was rather calm. “I’m (y/n). I’m kind of well known.”

Sans was quiet for a second. “Oh, now I remember,” he said suddenly, “you made that song that was parodied for a ketchup commercial.” You could feel your face crack. All that hard work to be remembered as someone who was parodied for ketchup. It was a little blow to your ego, but you were still relieved that this guy wasn’t a hounding fan. 

You offered to buy the skeleton a drink for returning your phone, but he declined. So you drank alone. You weren’t exactly an alcoholic, but you often did use alcohol as an escape. You didn’t expect to do that tonight. However, all your friends were gone and your ego was bruised. Once you had your first shot it was all downhill. Then everything went dark. 

You woke up the next morning in your own bed. Your head ached in pulses and the small bit of sunlight streaming through the curtains was way too much. You forced yourself to your feet despite every muscle in your body resisting. Your stomach growled as you stumbled to the kitchen. Coming down the hallway, you turned the corner and froze. 

Someone was in your house.

You grabbed a spiked heel shoe from the shoe rack near the door and approached whoever was sitting on your couch only to be halted when he spoke.

“Up already?” A familiar voice asked. It was the skeleton from the restaurant last night. You dropped the shoe when he turned around. “I thought you’d be out till at least noon.” 

“How did we get to my house?” you asked trying to remember the night before. “Wait, we didn’t do anything last night did we?”

The skeleton’s smile dropped for a split second. “Oh no not at all,” he said. “I may be a skeleton but I don’t bone that easily. You passed out at Grillby’s around closing time. I got your address from your ID card and brought you home. I stayed to make sure you were okay. You drank a skele-ton last night.” 

You cringed a little. Both at his puns and at yourself. You hadn’t drank in a long time. Whenever you felt the urge to do so you usually wrote a song or called a friend to hang out. You thanked the skeleton endlessly and offered him something to eat. All he asked for was ketchup. When you gave it to him you watched in horror as he downed the entire bottle in seconds. After that you were wide awake.

You two then sat and talked for a long time. You even finally learned his name. Sans. Day turned to dusk eventually and Sans got a call making him have to leave. Before he did he left his number and he looked at you in a way that made you feel vulnerable. Almost like he was looking through you. 

“I only live a block or so away from here,” he explained. “Small world right? Anyways, if you need anything at all don’t hesitate to call me. Oh and,” he said with a wink, “I’ll be sure to tell Mettaton about you.” With that he left.

You were speechless. You hadn’t said anything about Mettaton at all. Sure you had done interviews talking about wanting to work with him so anyone that read them knew, but Sans wasn’t one of your fans. He was just some stranger that helped your drunk self home. Now he was a friend.


	2. Two Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan to update this every week or so. It just depends when I write the next chapter tbh. There should be at least one post a week. I just love Mettaton a lot.

Morning came fast. You had managed to sleep for a few hours but before the sun even began to rise you were back at the window. The bright pink lights from the MTT sign on the studio eventually faded out as the sun lifted into the sky.

Around seven you saw a limo pull up to the studio. A crowd of people that were already outside the building began to go wild as the star emerged. Mettaton. He maneuvered his way through the hollerin fans and made it to the door of the building. Before he entered, he turned to the hotel and looked up. You were on the twenty third floor of the hotel but it almost seemed like he’d made eye contact with you. Then he turned back and entered the studio.

Your meeting with him wasn’t until eleven, but you already started getting ready. You were beyond excited. Mettaton was like an idol to you despite many people seeing you guys as equals.

Soon after getting dressed your nerves began to get the better of you. A lot of people had said that Mettaton can be a bit of a diva. Some have mentioned him being very narcissistic and egotistical. Of course, those were the same people that spread rumors about you that weren’t true. You never really trusted what tabloids said, but sometimes they were right. 

By ten your anxiety was full force. Your mind raced as you made your way to the lobby of the MTT resort hotel. You knew it would take you ten minutes at most to get to the studio but you had to leave your room or you were just going to lose your mind. 

Waiting at the crosswalk felt like an eternity. When the walk sign came on you walked with a crowd. Upon reaching the other side you paused to marvel at the building. You had seen it millions of times but had only been in it was before today and that was to get an ID badge. No one was allowed past the lobby without one and they were incredibly hard to forge. That was because of the magic aspects each one had to tell it was real. 

When you entered the building, the monster that had given you your badge was scanning pages on a clipboard. He was an orange cat monster that everyone called Burgerpants. You didn’t know why they called him that. All you knew was that he was Mettaton’s right hand man. 

Upon seeing you Burgerpants flashed a friendly smile. He walked to you and greeted you by your name.

“Wow we weren’t expecting you for another forty-five minutes,” Burgerpants smirked. “Follow me to Mettaton’s office.” The orange cat turned and began weaving his way through the hustle and bustle of the studio. Past the lobby was a long hallway that split off into a labyrinth of corridors. People were constantly moving and carrying things through the area. It was hard to keep up with Burgerpants. When he finally stopped you were slightly out of breath. He reached his head into Mettaton’s office for a brief second then closed the door. “He’ll be with you in a minute. Go ahead and sit down.” 

Across from the office door were a line of seats. One was taken by a rather intimidating fish monster with an eyepatch. She was reading what looked like a shoujo manga. You sat a few seats away from her and watched as Burgerpants disappeared into the commotion of the studio. 

Taking a deep breath you calmed yourself. Then you moved your attention to your phone. You decided to text Sans another thank you message for getting you to talk to Mettaton and to let him know you were already there. When you put your phone away you glanced about the place. That’s when you noticed the fish monster gawking at you. You decided to show a friendly smile.

“You’re (y/n) right?” She asked not breaking eye contact. You gave a nod. “My girlfriend loves your music! I’m Undyne.” You shook the fish monsters hand.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan. Or at least the girlfriend of a fan.” You laughed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like your music too, but Alphys has all of your CDs.” Undyne paused for a second. “So why are you here?”

“I want to talk to Mettaton about working together. I am a very big fan of his so I’m kind of nervous.” You could feel your anxiety coming back. “You said Alphys was your girlfriend?” Undyne nodded. “As in the Alphys that built Mettaton?” 

Undyne nodded again. “Yeah she’s actually talking to him right now. That’s why I’m here. I’m just waiting. Actually it’s taking too long.” Undyne seemed very impatient. She walked into the office and came out carrying her yellow dinosaur girlfriend. 

“Undyne,” Alphys whined, “w-we were in the m-middle of something.” 

“You can finish when Mettaton comes for his upgrade tomorrow,” Undyne grumbled carrying her girlfriend away. 

“Wait,” Alphys hollered, “Was that (y/n)?!” You could hear her fangirling all the way down the hall. That was odd to say the least. You wondered why Undyne was in such a hurry to leave. It would have been nice to meet Alphys, but that would have to wait for another day. 

Mettaton’s door opening caught your attention. “Hello, beautiful,” the robot said sticking his head out. “Please come in.” You stood and entered the office. It was a decent sized room with pictures of Mettaton with his friends and fans lining the walls. Mettaton’s desk was in a corner of the room. He strutted to it and motioned for you to sit across him. “Can I get you anything to drink darling?” He asked. You shook your head speechless at the robot. 

He was so tall it was intimidating. When he said darling you felt weak. This was basically a celebrity crush. Considering you too were a celebrity that didn’t happen often. 

“Sorry, I’m a little star struck,” you managed to laugh nervously. “This doesn’t happen often.”

“It isn’t everyday you get to meet such a star, beautiful” Mettaton boasted, “or maybe you do. You’ve worked with quite a few people haven’t you?”

“That I have. I love working with other creative minds. That’s why I’m here.” You could feel a smile on your face that wouldn’t go away. “I’ve actually been trying to get to you for a while. Thankfully I met Sans.”

Mettaton let out a little laugh. “I’m surprised we haven’t worked together yet, (y/n).” Somehow hearing your name from Mettaton’s voice made you weaker than him calling you beautiful. “I adore your work.” You could feel the blush on your face. Not only did Mettaton know your work, but he liked it too. This shouldn’t have surprised you as much as it did. After all your music and movies were enjoyed worldwide. 

“So, darling, what were you thinking?” Mettaton asked. He moved from his chair to sitting on his desk near you. “A song? A movie? A TV show? I’m very versatile.” 

“I was just thinking of a song.” You managed to speak. Being so close to the robot made you more nervous. It’s funny, you could perform in front of a sold out stadium, but this larger than life robot made you nervous. “I don’t want to take too much of your time.” 

“Other than my quiz show I don’t have much going on right now. We could make a whole album.” Mettaton beamed. The idea excited you. Suddenly Mettaton’s phone went off. “Sorry to be rude, dear.” He grabbed his phone and read a text message. “This might be awkward to ask since we’ve just met, but I have a friend who is a fan of yours-”

“Is it Alphys?” You cut him off.

“Yes,” he said confused. “How did you know?”

“I was talking to Undyne outside. Then she kind of carried Alphys away as she fangirled.” You laughed a little and so did Mettaton.

“Well, tomorrow I am due at her lab for an upgrade. Would you like to come so you can meet her? It would mean the world to me if you came, darling.” Mettaton really didn’t have to try so hard. Getting to hang out with him and friends seemed perfect. 

“Anything for you,” you said before thinking. You froze for a second realizing what you actually said. 

“Perfect! Put your number in my phone,” he said handing you his cell. “I’ll text you later with when to meet me. Are you staying in the hotel tonight?” You nodded. “Wonderful! I’m just on my way over there. I can walk with you.”

You were screaming internally. This was all too good to be true. Mettaton held the office door open for you and you were both off. Mettaton managed to slow his pace a bit so you could keep up. 

“What kind of album were you thinking of, dear?” Mettaton asked you. 

You paused. “Well, I’m not sure. I have a song I wrote that I have actually been saving to work on with you. I think it’ll match your voice and style very well. It’s a love song, though. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” Mettaton beamed as he held open the door to the studio for you. “That sounds perfect. I can’t wait to work on it.” 

Your energy was so vibrant. You were afraid Mettaton could feel it in the elevator you shared. When you reached your floor you turned back to smile at Mettaton. He smiled back as the elevator doors were closing. You were so giddy you ran to your room, flopped on the bed, and screamed excitedly into the pillow.


	3. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter so I wanted to post it right away. I haven't slept in two days so it probably isn't as great as I think it is, but oh well.

You woke up before the sun again. It seemed that no matter how late you went to sleep you were always somehow awake to see the sun rise. You sat up in bed and scrolled through notifications. Sans and you had text well into the night. You asked if he could check on your house every now and then he agreed. You didn’t know much about Sans, but you were eternally grateful to him. 

You had also texted Mettaton, or rather he texted you. Around ten he messaged you to meet him at 9 am in the lobby of the hotel. Then he apologized just in case you were awake. Then he started sharing ideas for the album. You didn’t mind at all.

You watched the sunrise while eating some pancakes from room service. It was nice and quiet. That was until your phone began to blow up. Someone had posted a picture of you with Mettaton online. 

You just shrugged it off. This happened every single time you started working with another celebrity. First came the pictures then came the claims that you guys were dating. It didn’t matter who you were working with. It always happened. It was always a bother and often it hurt your relationships with other artists. 

By 8:30 you were dressed and ready to go. You walked to the elevator with a spring in your step. When it opened you were surprised to see Mettaton. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” He said with a smile. 

“Mornin’” You replied with a smile. “Have you seen the picture yet?” You asked. He shook his head so you showed him the picture someone snapped of you two together.

“I look fantastic,” Mettaton beamed. You gave out a little sigh. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” you said slidin your phone into your pocket. It’s just they do this every time I work with someone. First it’s just a picture. Then it’s several pictures and ‘look how close they are they must be dating’ and all that jazz. It’s ruined some friendships to be honest.”

“Well, it won’t ruin ours,” Mettaton gave a little evil smirk. “I often love giving the public something to talk about. If they pull the dating card I say we roll with it. If you’re okay with that.”

In short you were more than okay with that. He said wouldn’t ruin your friendship which is all you really cared about. Also it didn’t hurt that Mettaton was very attractive. 

Mettaton and you stepped out of the elevator and seemed to be bombarded with fans. Cameras flashed and people asked for autographs. You signed a few posters and a few body parts. You glanced at Mettaton to see him taking the time to talk to each fan. It was amazing to you considering how many people were there. After getting done with the mob you both headed out to Mettaton’s limo. 

“Do you always take time for each and every fan?” You asked.

“Yes, actually.” Mettaton smiled. “ I adore my fans and I wouldn’t be me without them. There was a time that I was very rude to a lot of people including Alphys and my cousin, Napstablook. I don’t want to be that way again, so I try to be nice to everyone I can. It makes them feel special.” His answer made you smile. You pulled out your phone and moved close to Mettaton.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Taking a picture. I never want to forget any of this.” You opened your camera and snapped a picture of you and the automaton. “You are by far one of my favorite celebrities, so I want to be sure I have pictures.”

The drive to Alphys’ lab wasn’t too long. It was just on the edge of town. Mettaton didn’t even bother knocking when he entered the building. He just went in and called out to Alphys. You hesitantly followed him in. Undyne was in the living room practicing something with a spear. She put it down upon seeing you guys enter. 

“Hey you guys are just in time to spar with me!” Undyne cheered. 

“That sounds lovely dear, but I need my upgrade done.” Mettaton said while passing Undyne. “Maybe (y/n) would like to join in on the fun.” Mettaton’s evil grin cracked again. “Just please be sure not to break them.” Mettaton the disappeared into a doorway. You thought it might be fun to spar with Alphys up until Mettaton’s grin threw you off. 

“Heads up,” Undyne said before tossing a spear to you. The second you grabbed it she charged. Naturally, your instinct was to run. “Come back here and fight like a woman!” Undyne cried out. After realizing you couldn’t out run her you turned and held the heavy spear in both hands at an angle clashing with Undyne’s.

You both held your ground for a good minute before she managed to push you back. She thrusted her spear at you and you just barely dodged it. Fear hit you again and you bolted. Undyne chased again, but this time you outran her. A laugh escaped your mouth. Then suddenly you couldn’t breathe. You dropped the spear and held up a hand to Undyne as you gasped for air. Undyne stopped quickly. You reach into your pocket and pull out an inhaler. You took a couple of puffs before putting it away. You didn’t need your inhaler often, but you always had it handy just in case. When you did have an asthma attack it hit hard. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Undyne asked. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” You said taking a deep breath. “A lot of humans have asthma. As long as I have my inhaler I’m good.” Undyne nodded.

“We should sit down now.” She said. You nodded in agreement. You sit on the couch as Undyne puts the spears away. 

“So why did you run out the studio so hastley yesterday?” You asked. Undyne smirked. 

“Come on dude, I’ve read your interviews.” Undyne let out a chuckle. “You’re already super in love with Mettaton. Also I was getting antsy waiting for Alphys. I don’t like sitting still for too long.” 

You could feel the blush on your face. “I’m not exactly in love with him. I’ve just barely met him. He was a celebrity crush for me. I’m in love with his music and acting. He’s really cool.” You knew for a fact you were just in love with the idea of Mettaton. You didn’t meet him until yesterday, but you did know it would be easy to fall for him. 

“T-the battery should h-have a life of at least 24 hours now,” A voice said coming from the doorway Mettaton disappeared into. Seconds later Alphys stepped out with Mettaton following, his heels clicking on the floor. Alphys looked your way and had to do a double take. “I-I thought you said they couldn’t make it!” She was shocked.

“Surprise,” Mettaton said. You awkwardly waved and smiled. Alphys made her way to you and you chatted for quite a while. It was really nice to be able to talk to Mettaton’s creator. You got to ask a lot of stuff about how his body worked and you got to see Alphys nerd out. Before it was time to leave you made sure you took a picture with everyone. You got both Alphys and Undyne’s numbers. 

You were very glad to make new friends. Especially friends that you knew were genuine. Some time ago your entire friend group was nothing but people who just wanted something from you. After you moved on from them, you just befriended celebrities for a while. 

On the ride back to the hotel you thought about what Undyne said. Anyone who read your interviews knows that you have a thing for Mettaton, so has he read them? Mild concern swept across your face. Mettaton turned to you and took notice.

“Are you okay, dear?” He asked. 

“Oh, yeah,” you shook it off. “Just thinking about something.” Mettaton nodded. Even if he had read the interviews it’s fine. You didn’t mind him thinking you liked him. If he did it obviously didn’t bother him much. 

Soon both of your phones went off. You were both tagged in a picture on Instagram. In the picture Mettaton was talking to a fan and you were gazing at him with a smile. It was when you were admiring how he treats his fans. 

“Here we go,” you said, “do people not understand friendship? I honestly didn’t think they would start all this so soon.”

“Darling, send me the picture you took of just us earlier.” Mettaton said calmly. You sent the picture and soon was tagged on Instagram again. This time by Mettaton. He posted the picture with a few heart emojis in the caption. 

“So are we really going along with a fake relationship?” You laughed.

“Well, we don’t have to out right say it.” Mettaton looked at you. ‘We just have to be vague about what we post. If you don’t want to do it-”

“No!” You cut him off almost a little too eagerly. “I’m cool with it. After all we already have one love song for the album. Won’t hurt to method act for it.” 

When you reached the hotel the sun had began to set. Mettaton led you through the lobby and to the elevator. He actually walked you to your room that night. 

“Why don’t we start working on Monday?” Mettaton suggested. 

“That sounds perfect.” You smiled. Mettaton hugged you before you went into your room. Once inside you couldn’t stop smiling. This was going to be fun.


	4. The Bottle

Monday morning you could hardly contain yourself. As soon as you woke up you leapt out of bed. It was five in the morning. You made yourself some coffee after getting ready and that’s when you saw a bottle of rum in your kitchen. You hadn’t drank since that night with Sans. You stared at it for a good long while before shaking your head. There’s no way you could show up to your first day of working with Mettaton drunk. 

You put the bottle on the top of your fridge near the back so you couldn’t see it very well. Out of sight, out of mind. 

You drank some coffee and sat down to check social media. You made the picture of Mettaton and yourself your icon on Instagram and Twitter. It got a lot of people talking. It was so easy to fool people. That’s when the thought hit you. What if Mettaton was just messing with you?

What if Mettaton had read the interviews and thought it would be funny to string you along on a fake relationship? What if he knew it would be easy for you to develop feelings and this was all some sort of game to hurt you? 

No.

That was just anxiety trying to get the better of you. Mettaton wouldn’t do that… Would he? The thoughts made you space out for a while before a knock came at your door. You checked the time. It was almost 7. 

Derailing the train of thought you stood and answered your door. It was Mettaton. The glamorous robot glimmered in the sunlight. 

“Hello, darling.” Mettaton said with a smile on his face. “Are you ready to go?” You had almost forgot he offered to give you a ride to work that day. You grabbed a few papers and left the house. Mettaton held the door to the limo open for you. Once in the limo you text Sans. Every time you saw Mettaton it reminded you of how lucky you were to meet Sans and how nice he was for getting you to Mettaton. 

You asked Sans if he wanted to hang out at your place for a bit that night. It had been a while since you two had seen each other. He asked if he could bring his brother. Up until that point you really didn’t know he had a brother. Of course you agreed. It would be nice to have some company. 

The drive to the studio was shorter than anticipated. Once inside, Mettaton led you through a series of hallways that got you a little turned around. You had no idea how to get back to the entrance. You just made a mental note to ask Mettaton for a map or something later. 

The sound studio was larger than the ones you were used to. There was a lot of room to spread out and work with a decent sized booth in the back. There was also a storage area for instruments. You made your way to a table near a couple of chairs and set down the papers you had. Mettaton joined you and you both sat to review what you had brought. 

“Like I said it’s a love song,” you said clearing your throat. “It has a very 80’s pop synth kind of feel…” As you carried on with the song explanation Mettaton studied the music you had written. You could see a smile grow on his face. Eventually your words trailed off. Seeing him look at your music like that had you speechless. He was someone you always wanted to work with and having him smile like that at your work made time stand still. You were proud of your work. 

A moment passed when Mettaton looked up to see you looking at him. 

“Don’t tell me your still starstruck, darling,” He chuckled. “I really love the lyrics. It’s quite a lovely piece. I really just adore your work.” A light blush settled on your face. It meant the world to have him say that. “Now we can work on writing the other tracks first or we can record this now.”

“Really?” You asked shocked. “You don’t want to change it or anything?” 

Mettaton looked at you for a second. “Have people asked to change your work before?” He asked as if offended. 

“Yeah,” you answered. “Almost everyone I’ve worked with. Well, everyone I’ve worked with. Except you it seems.”

“I’m sorry about that, darling,” Mettaton sighed. “You’re work is amazing as is. Truth be told I’ve often liked your solo work much more than any duos you’ve done. I guess now I know why. They were very you.”

You could feel a smile form across your face. Your ego was stroked and you were ready to make a song. 

By the end of the day you and Mettaton managed to record one song and write another. You found yourself laying across a couch with your head in Mettaton’s lap. You two had gotten closer in that one day because of the song writing. You both showed a piece of your soul to each other. You loved the friendship that was being built. 

“Darling, do you mind if I snap a picture of you?” Mettaton asked. “This closeness will drive people absolutely crazy.” You nodded in consent. He posted the picture rather quickly and made sure to tag you. You checked your phone to see the picture only to drop it and have it fall on your face. With a groan you grabbed the phone and sat up. 

“Is there a red mark where my phone hit?” You asked. 

Mettaton looked at you. “No darling. You look absolutely perfect.” 

“Good, I can do this.” You leaned against Mettaton and took a picture. “I’ll post this later on. It’ll really get people talking.” You sighed. “I guess I should get going. I’m having Sans and his brother over for a bit tonight..”

“That sounds fun.” Mettaton said. “Mind if I join in?”

“Uh sure, the more the merrier,” you said. You realized you were still leaning on Mettaton. “Oh sorry. I’ll get up now.” you apologized before moving.

“No problem at all, beautiful.” You still got weak when Mettaton called you beautiful. You stood and stretched before the two of you left the music studio. Mettaton locked the door and handed you a key. “Just in case you ever come here alone and strike gold,” the robot explained. He led you back through the halls of the studio until you eventually reached the lobby. 

You and Mettaton began bouncing ideas off of each other on the ride home. You talked about album names and cover art. There were ideas for lyrics and song themes. 

When you got home you gave Mettaton a little tour of your place. When you were done you settled in the living room and continued to talk about the album you two were working on. Eventually the subject changed to sharing stories. Mettaton talked about how he came to meet Alphys and how Frisk managed to open his eyes to the importance of friends. You talked about your journey to music. Somehow you found yourself talking about your struggle with sobriety. You didn’t talk about it often, but it tied into your music a lot.

After an hour or so, there was a knock at the door. You answered it to find Sans and a much taller skeleton who must have been his brother. 

“HELLO HUMAN!” The taller skeleton greeted you, “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SOME SPAGHETTI TO THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME OVER.” The skeleton handed you a tupperware container full of spaghetti and entered your house. 

“Thanks for letting my bro come too, kid,” Sans said. “Bone appetit.” You rolled your eyes and closed the door after Sans entered. You put the spaghetti in the fridge as Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton said their hellos. You paused for a second remembering the rum you tried to hide from yourself. You must have stood there longer than you thought because after a while you found a familiar hand on your shoulder.

“Are you alright, darling?” Mettaton asked with a worried look. 

“I’m fine,” You said shaking your head. “I just got caught up in a thought.” You gave a reassuring smile then led the way back into the living room. Mettaton sat next to you on the loveseat across from Papyrus and Sans on the couch. 

“WOWIE! I NEVER THOUGHT I’D BE IN THE PRESENCE OF TWO CELEBRITIES!” Papyrus exclaimed. Mettaton gave a small laugh. 

“Papyrus, darling, I took you to a party at the resort with dozens of celebrities just last month,” Mettaton said.

“YES, BUT THAT WAS MORE THAN TWO!” Papyrus said completely seriously. You held in a little laugh. 

The night rolled on without any of you realizing time had passed. There were conversations of the underground and transitioning. There were puns from Sans followed by groans from everyone else. Anecdotes were shared and laughs were abundant. It was one of the best times you had. 

By eleven Sans and Papyrus had to leave. It was a Monday night after all. You watched from your front door as they drove off in Papyrus’ convertible. When they were out of sight you went back inside and sat next to Mettaton again. 

“Darling, I have to ask,” his tone dropped, “if you’re trying to stay sober, why do you have a bottle of rum in your kitchen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style is either all dialogue or minimal dialogue. There is no inbetween


	5. Going Public

“You don’t have to explain anything, it’s none of my business,” Mettaton said. “I just want to help you.”

“I found it this morning,” your words felt hard to speak. “I put it on the fridge so I couldn’t really see it. Honestly I should have thrown it away or something, but there’s always that part of me that says ‘keep it. You’ll need it when everything goes to hell.’ I need a better coping mechanism.”

“You can always talk to me, dear. Whenever you feel things are going to hell. I can be there for you,” Mettaton placed a hand on your shoulder and turned you too look at him. “(Y/n), I’m here if you need me. After all we will be spending a lot of time together working on the album. I want to make sure you’re okay. I’ve only been up here for a little over a year, but I’ve seen how big drugs and alcohol are among celebrities here. Especially for those with no one to turn to.”

You could almost feel tears in your eyes. No one had ever offered themselves as support for you. You wrapped your arms around Mettaton. “Thank you,” your voice cracked. “The tabloids were really wrong about you.” You joked to keep yourself from crying.

“Well, I can be a diva sometimes,” Mettaton said softly, “but I keep a level head with important things.” You kept your arms around the robot and he kept an arm around you. “People would go crazy if they saw us like this. However, I believe we can keep this moment for ourselves.”

“I know you’re dying to take a picture,” you laughed. “Go ahead.” Mettaton smiled and grabbed his phone. He snapped a picture of you two then set his phone down. He didn’t post it.

“Like I said, darling. We can keep this moment for ourselves.”

You stayed unmoving in silence for a long while. The only noise was the occasional whirring of fans from Mettaton’s body. Eventually you fell asleep.

When you woke up you were alone in your bed. It was only four in the morning. Knowing you wouldn’t get back to sleep no matter how much you wanted to you just got up. In the living room you found a note on the coffee table that read:  
“Dearest (y/n),  
You fell asleep. I would have stayed with you but there was an emergency at the studio. I made sure to carry you to your room and cover you up (I loved seeing the poster of me). I took a set of your house keys so I could lock up before I left. I’ll return them to you in the morning when I pick you up.

Love always.  
Mettaton

P.S.  
I took the rum from your kitchen so you wouldn’t be too tempted. Remember I’m here if you need me.”

You were actually a little relieved he took the rum. You weren’t relieved knowing he saw the giant poster of him in your room. Other than a few awards and framed sheet music it was the only thing on your walls. What could you say? You were a big fan of his.

You decided to text him and ask about the emergency, but then you remembered it was four in the morning. You didn’t want to bug him because it wasn’t important. You could just ask in the limo. Instead you just set your phone down and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. You didn’t feel like cooking anything for breakfast, so you just opened Papyrus’ spaghetti. You dumped some on a plate and stuck it in the microwave for a while.

After one bite you had a little bit of regret. The taste was indescribable, but you still ate it. You’d eaten worse and you really did not want to cook. You drank your coffee black to get the spaghetti taste out of your mouth. After two cups you cleaned your dishes and sat in your living room. There wasn’t much on T.V. so you scrolled though social media.

You remembered the picture you took yesterday in the sound studio and decided to post it. That’s when Mettaton texted you.

**Mettaton 5:02 AM**   
**Darling why are you awake already?**

**You 5:02 AM**   
**im a morning person. ive been up since 4. what was the emergency at the studio?**

**Mettaton 5:04 AM**   
**It was nothing major, dear. Burgerpants needed to settle something with scheduling.**

**Mettaton 5:04 AM**   
**If you want, I can come get you a little early today and we can get right to work.**

**You 5:05 AM**   
**sure come whenever you want :)**

**Mettaton 5:05 AM**   
**Be there soon, beautiful ;)**

You rushed to get dressed. Being a celebrity kind of sucked sometimes. You always had to dress up a little bit otherwise the paparazzi would read you to filth. You changed your outfit three times before finally settling on something.

Around 5:45 there was a knock at the door. Of course it was Mettaton. He gave you your house keys then escorted you to the limo. He was always a perfect gentleman to you.

In the limo you rested your head against him. You realized that you were very touchy feely with him and he was the same way with you. Whenever you two were in close proximity you ended up leaning on each other. You were like that with a lot of people. That could very well be one of the reasons people always thought you were dating friends. You just liked physical contact with others.

The sun was coming up when you entered the studio. It was calmer than the usual hustle and bustle that went on. You figured most people didn’t come into work until seven am. Mettaton led the way to the sound studio and you made mental notes of which way you went. The inside was just the way you left it the day before.

“So, darling, where did we leave off?” Mettaton asked.

“We just finished writing a second song and I was laying in your lap. Then I dropped my phone on my face.” You answered. Mettaton nodded.

“Do you want every song to be a duo?” Mettaton started, “Or would you like to have a bunch of duos and each of us get a solo? I think if we get the solos in it will really highlight each of us as individuals. We can each write our own, or if you really want to have fun, darling, we can write each other’s duos.”

“I like that idea a lot!” You beamed. “Writing a solo for each other would be really cool. I feel like it would bring a lot of emotion into everything.” You were both set with the solos, but you decided to try to knock out another duo that day.

Working with another creative mind was interesting, but it was also a little harder. You had someone to help with writer’s block of course. However, you also had to voice all of your thoughts to stay on the same page and sometimes ideas clash. For a while Mettaton paced about the room and you ended up upside down in a chair.

You managed to put together some music that you both liked. Since both of you found it easier to write lyrics before music it threw you for a loop. You put a chorus together but the rest of the song eluded you. You couldn’t move on from it though. You wouldn’t be able to focus on another song until you knocked the rest of this one out.

After a couple of hours in pure silence there was a crash. You jumped out of your seat. Mettaton had fallen to the ground.

“Mettaton!” You yelled running to his side. “Are you okay?”

A soft voice managed to escape the robot. “Crap, my battery is low. Darling, can you go to my office and grab my charger? It’s the only pink cord in my office. Lock the door on your way out. I don’t want anyone to find me powered off and panic.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” You said before running out of the room. You tried your best to remember the way to the main hall while skillfully dodging others. Somehow you reached Mettaton’s office and busted in. You grabbed the pink charger cord from the wall behind the desk and raced your way back to the sound studio.

You unlocked the door and rushed to Mettaton. He was still on. You plugged the charger into the wall then connected it to him. There was a little port on the back of his neck that you plugged the charger into. Mettaton was able to sit up immediately. That’s when you felt your lungs restrict.

You gasped for air and fumbled with your inhaler for a second. After a couple of puffs you could breathe again. You looked up to see Mettaton staring back at you.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Oh, I have asthma.” You answered. Mettaton still looked confused. “It’s a very common problem with humans. It makes it hard to breathe sometimes. There’s medicine in this little thing that helps me breathe when I have an asthma attack.”

“Did I cause that?” Mettaton panicked.

“No, of course not,” you laughed. “It happens a lot when I run. The other day when Undyne was chasing me with a spear I had an asthma attack. As long as I have my inhaler I’m fine. It’s no big deal.”

“Hand me a piece of paper and a pencil real quick, darling.” Mettaton said reaching out his hand. You handed the supplies to him. “This is going to be minorly cheesy, but it’s a love song. Most of them are cheesy.” You watched as he wrote. The asthma attack must have triggered something creative because he started the song with “Just breathe my dear / be calm I’m here.”

He finished the lyrics within a few minutes.

“You did in four minutes what we struggled with for four hours,” you laughed. “I guess my asthma is good for something.”

Mettaton stirred for a minute then grabbed his phone. He walked his way to the wall where his charger was plugged in and sat in front of it.

“Want to drive the public absolutely nuts?” He asked with that little evil grin. You nodded of course. “Come sit with me,” he patted the ground in front of him. “Let’s go live.”

You grinned and sat in front of Mettaton as he said. He opened Instagram and started a live video. Within a minute hundreds of people joined.

“Hello beauties and gentle-beauties!” Mettaton greeted. “(y/n) and I just finished writing the third song in our upcoming album!”

“We don’t have a release date yet,” you chimed in, “but we will update you as soon as we can.” Comments flew past on the screen. You decided to read and respond to a few. “‘I love you guys’ oh thank you! ‘What is the new album about?’ It’s going to be mostly love songs actually. ‘Are you two dating…’” You trailed off and looked to Mettaton.

“I guess it’s time to come clean,” Mettaton chuckled. You winked and gave a quick air kiss still turned away from the camera. Before you knew it Mettaton’s lips were pressed against yours. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest and you blushed before kissing back. When you pulled away and looked to the comments people were going nuts. Everyone was freaking out about the kiss (including yourself).

“Okay!” You said still in a daze from the kiss, “I think that’s all the time we have for right now!”

“See you again some other time!” Mettaton smiled before stopping the video. “That was crazy! Were you okay with the kiss? I figured that’s what you meant by the little kiss face.” He smiled proudly.

“Uh, yeah I was very okay with it,” you tried your best to keep from turning red. “It was nice.”

“Stage kissing is always fun.”

That’s right. It was a stage kiss. That didn’t make it any less special to you. Your heart continued to flutter while your mind just kept screaming.

Before leaving that day you managed to get the music for one song recorded. Mettaton said you two could record the words Thursday. Wednesdays he was usually busy with one of his quiz shows, so you had that day to yourself.

When you got home you kept thinking about the kiss. You checked Mettaton’s Instagram and sure enough the live was still up to watch. You watched it a few times and took screenshots of the kiss. You made it the homescreen on your phone. Looking at the picture made you so happy. You just couldn’t stop smiling.


	6. Anxiety

Wednesday morning you woke up in a panic. You couldn’t remember your dream but from the way you woke up you didn’t want to.

You had the day to yourself, but you couldn’t handle being by yourself. When you were by yourself your thoughts could creep up on you. Usually to keep the thoughts at bay you would drink, but you didn’t want to drink. You knew Mettaton would be busy so you didn’t want to bother him. Being unable to sit in the silence of your house, you decided to get out and go for a walk.

The air was cool. Fall was just beginning to settle in. You started walking aimlessly. Thoughts flew through your mind. This wasn’t any better than sitting at home. After a few minutes of walking, you heard a familiar voice.

“Hey kid,” it was Sans. When you turned to look at him his face shifted from happy to concerned. “Why don’t you come inside for a minute. You look like you could use a pal.” No puns. Why was he worried about you? You went into the skeleton’s house. It was nice and cozy inside. The smell of Papyrus’ spaghetti was faint in the air. “So what are you doing out and about? I thought you would be having a Metta-ton of fun at the studio.”

“Mettaton is working on his show today,” you explained trying to ignore the pun. “I didn’t want to be home alone so I went for a walk.”

Sans nodded a bit. “So what’s up with you and Mettaton? You know each other for less than a week and he’s already nuts and bolts for you?”

“What can I say? I’m a total package. An anxious asthmatic alcoholic.” You laughed. “Nah, we’re fake dating. It was his idea. I told him how the press and public always think I’m dating the people I work with so he was like let’s just roll with it.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Sans asked. “It isn’t exactly a secret that you like him a bot.”

“Has everyone read those interviews? I like the idea of him.” You huffed.

“Yeah, that’s why your phone background is you two kissing,” Sans winked. How did he know what your background was? You didn’t even look at your phone while being there. “Just don’t get hurt, okay kid?”

You paused then nodded. You’d been telling yourself that since the beginning. Don’t get hurt. “I’m gonna get going,” you said. “Thanks for inviting me in.”

“No problem, kid. Text me when you get home.” Sans said while opening the front door.

You thought about those words. Don’t get hurt. This whole charade would end one day. Maybe after the album was done you would stage a break up. You know there are some delusional fans routing for that already. The hate already started rolling in. “Stay away from him he’s mine” some fan would say. The only problem with their logic is they’ve never even been in the same city as Mettaton.

You never really reacted to the hateful people. What could they really do to you? You were already in a bad headspace and the hate would just make it worse.

You kept thinking about what could happen after the album dropped. Some small hopeful part of your mind thought you could really date Mettaton, but you knew the reality of the situation. The album would be done with and you would barely even hang out with him anymore. You’d fake break up and move on with your life.

The thoughts depressed you. When you got to your house you closed the door then pressed your back against it and slid down to sit. You had to deal with this. You couldn’t text Mettaton. For one it was about him and for another thing you knew he would be busy until at least seven o’clock. You also couldn’t drink. You wanted to be sober. You wanted to be better.

So you sat there staring at your floor. Your phone went off but you didn’t answer. You just sat.

Around five you were able to snap yourself out of it and stand up. You finished off Papyrus’ spaghetti and turned on your television.

At six you knew Mettaton’s show would be on. It was always televised live. Before it started you decided to finally check your phone. You had a missed call from Mettaton followed by a text.

**Mettaton 3:38 PM**   
**Remember, darling, I’m here if you need me. Also remember to watch my show tonight!**

A soft smile spread on your face. You decided to wait until after the show to text him back. The show itself wasn’t any different than usual. A contestant had to answer questions that Mettaton asked. It was an hour long program. You waited about ten minutes after the show ended before you picked up your phone. You started a text but the you stopped. Instead you called him.

“Hello, darling,” Mettaton picked up immediately. “How have you been today?”

“I’m good,” you lied. Today just wasn’t a great day. “Sorry I missed your call earlier. I watched your show though. You were fantastic!”

“Thank you, beautiful.” He paused with a sigh. “Are you sure you’re okay? I got a message from Sans asking to check up on you.” Dammit Sans. “I just want to make sure you’re doing alright.” There was genuine concern in his voice.

“I-”

“And please don’t lie to me, darling.” Mettaton cut you off.

“I have to go.” You panicked. You hung up your phone and threw it on the couch. It immediately rang but you ignored it. You knew it would Mettaton. You knew he was worried now. You never really had someone who wanted to be there for you so you didn’t know what to say. Your phone kept ringing so you turned it off.

Within twenty minutes there was a knock at the door. Your heart sank. You stayed as quiet and still as possible hoping whoever it was would just go away.

“I know you’re in there (y/n),” Mettaton’s voice rang out. You stayed quiet. “Darling, please talk to me. Tell me what’s bothering you.” That was just the thing. You couldn’t talk to him about it because you were over reacting to it all. You had already hurt yourself with your own over thinking. Your anxiety had gotten the better of you. Being alone with your own thoughts was ruining you.

“You’re not going to make me stay outside all night are you?” The robot’s voice cut through your thoughts. Knowing Mettaton he really would stay out all night. He cared a lot.

You brought yourself to your feet and walked to the front door. You had just barely cracked it open when Mettaton pushed his way in. In a second you were in his embrace and you broke down. All the anxiety from the week came out in tears. Mettaton held you close to him until you were able to calm yourself.

“One week of knowing me and you’ve already seen me at my worst. I’m giving you the real date mate experience.” you joked trying to make yourself laugh a little. Mettaton closed your front door and led you to the loveseat.

Mettaton brushed your hair back with a gloved hand. “What’s wrong darling?”

“It’s just anxiety I guess,” you said with a small sniffle. “I panic over every little thing and it just builds up. I didn’t want to talk to you about it because I’ve been so panicked about disappointing you and about what’s going to happen when the album is done. So many people will work with me then after months of hanging out and getting to know each other they just drop me and I don’t want that to happen with you. I have admired you since your debut and it has taken so long to get to work with you and-”

“Just breathe, my dear.” Mettaton said. You stopped for a second to take a deep breath. “You won’t disappoint me. You’ve made me very proud so far. Your music is very nice. I won’t leave you when this is over either. We’re friends now. You’re stuck with me.” His words made you smile. “Don’t be afraid to come to me no matter what it is.” He hugged you again. It was a nice warm embrace.

Mettaton wouldn’t leave you that night. He stayed in your living room and charged when you went to bed. You beat yourself up a little for overreacting to everything, but you were happy to know Mettaton would still be by your side after a panic attack.


	7. Thunder

About a month had passed since you met Mettaton and things were going well. Over half of the music on the album was done, you finally settled on naming the album My Dear, and the world was still convinced that you were dating Mettaton. 

Everything was smooth sailing since the break down. When you had a problem you didn’t always go to Mettaton, but when it was important you let him help you. He was quickly becoming your best friend. Speaking of friends, you got the chance to hang out with your other monster friends more too. 

Alphys and Undyne had invited you to spend the night at their place one day. You and Undyne had some fun with spears while Alphys made some popcorn. When the popcorn was done you all settled in and watched “Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie.” The next day you were sore as hell from sparing with Undyne but it was worth it. You had a lot of fun with them. 

You also got to spend a day with Sans and Papyrus. You more or less chilled with Sans all day and when Papyrus got home he made spaghetti and you all watched Mettaton’s show together. Papyrus’ spaghetti was a lot better fresh. It was decent. Papyrus showed you his Mettaton figures that he got in the underground. One was the box form that you had only seen in pictures and videos. The other was the fabulous automaton you knew and loved. It was a nice time. 

One day you found yourself staying well past nightfall in the sound studio. It was a rather productive day so you hardly noticed the time go by. There were no windows in the room so you couldn’t see the sun set. 

You checked your phone and it was ten PM. 

“Oh geez, I didn’t realize how late it was.” You yawned.

“We can quit for the night darling,” Mettaton suggested. “I would offer to take you home but I need to charge rather soon. Why don’t you stay at my place tonight?”

Your heart skipped a beat for a second. “Are you sure?” You asked. 

“Of course. We are dating aren’t we?” He gave a playful smile. “Come along, dear.” You took his hand and he led you out of the room and to the lobby of the studio. Outside was wet and rainy. 

“Are you waterproof?” you asked. 

“Yes, actually.” Mettaton said peering outside. “Are you fine with a little rain? I can get Burgerpants to fetch us an umbrella.”

“No, I’m good.” You said. Truth be told you just didn’t want to distract Burgerpants. The poor guy always had a lot to do. So you both ventured into the rain still hand in hand. Other than a few camera flashes here and there you made it to the hotel without be bothered. At least you hoped they were camera flashes. 

Once at the hotel a few people stopped you and Mettaton for pictures and such. It didn’t take too long before you were in the elevator. Mettaton’s penthouse was pretty big. It had a large living room that led into a decent sized kitchen area. A hallway led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The entire place smelled like strawberries. It was a beautiful place. 

Mettaton showed you to the guest room. Inside was a king sized bed and a large closet full of robes. The bedding was pink as were the curtains. It was large, but cozy. 

“Make yourself at home,” Mettaton said softly. “There is food in the fridge, help yourself if you’re hungry. Restroom is right next door. My room is at the other side of the hall. If you need me don’t hesitate. Feel free to take a robe. I’m going to be charging in my room.” With that he left and closed your door. 

Without hesitation you stripped to your underwear and slipped into one of the plush pink robes. It was so soft and comfortable. You took a picture in the robe and posted it with the caption “pink is my new favorite color ;)”

You flopped down on the bed with the robe still on. Within minutes you were asleep. You were peaceful. Then there was a loud BOOM.

You woke up and threw yourself to your feet. You stepped toward the window and peered out hoping not to see what you expected to see. A few seconds passed before the sky lit up and thunder rolled. The noise of the thunder made you panic and without thinking you bolted to Mettaton’s room and slammed the door behind you.

“(Y/n) are you okay?” Mettaton asked. He looked down then looked away. “Um darling, your clothes.” Realizing you were in an open robe with only underwear underneath you quickly closed the robe and tied it. 

“I am so sorry about that.” You said blushing. “I’m okay I was just a little startled… I’ll just go back-” Thunder cracked again and you found yourself with your face to the carpet and your hands on your ears. 

Mettaton rushed to your side and pulled you up. “Darling, are you afraid of thunder?” He asked. All you could do was nod. Thunder boomed again. Even louder this time. You held Mettaton for dear life. “Darling I have an idea.” Mettaton led you to the bed and had you lay down. He unplugged himself and rushed through a door and came back with headphones. He dimmed the lights then layed next to you and plugged himself back in.

“This may be strange, dear, but trust me.” Mettaton connected the headphones to a jack on the bottom edge of his chest plate. He put them on you. “This will block out the thunder,” you could hear his voice through the headphones, “but you may hear the inner workings of my body.” He wasn’t wrong. You could hear gears clicking though the headphones. It didn’t bother you. 

“Thank you, Mettaton.” You said almost embarrassed. 

“No problem,” he replied. The sounds of Mettaton’s body lured you to sleep. It was one of the calmest sleeps of your life. 

You woke up gently. Then you realized you had an arm and a leg around Mettaton with your robe wide open. You freaked out and fell off the bed. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Mettaton chuckled. “I guess you slept very well.” He rolled over on the bed and offered a hand to you. You took it and got up.

“I might as well not even close my robe now considering I was spooning you half naked,” your face was red. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, darling,” Mettaton laughed. He patted the bed to tell you to sit down and you did. You felt him lean against you. “So, pink is your favorite color? You’re having a blast fake dating aren’t you?”

“Duh,” you smirked. “This is the first time I can enjoy the public losing their shit over every little thing I do with someone.” That and you were enjoying being with Mettaton even if it was fake. “Wanna take a picture that’ll really get people talking?” 

You had Mettaton lay back where he was and you snuggled up next to him. You closed your eyes and had him snap a picture. It looked amazing. 

“Aye send that to me!” You said. You ran to the other room and came back. You unlocked your phone with Mettaton looking. 

“Is that a picture of us kissing?” Mettaton asked. You froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this chapter. I incorporated some stuff that I have written in some of my original work. I really appreciate everyone who has read this story. It means a lot to me.


	8. Sick

“Can you send it to me?” Mettaton asked. You were relieved.

“Oh, sure,” you laughed nervously.   
You sent Mettaton the picture and he sent the one he took that morning. Then you guys just sat in bed for a while. It was odd for you. You were half naked in a robe sitting with the guy you were pretending to date. It was kind of a first. 

You felt Mettaton lean against you. You wanted to live in that moment. So comfortable with each other and so close. 

“Darling I know it’s late notice, but would you accompany me to a wedding this Saturday?” Mettaton asked. 

“Whose wedding?” 

“Ours, let’s get married,” he joked. “It’s for two actors I worked with. I meant to ask you sooner, but I kept thinking of other things. It’s a date kind of affair. Since it’s a celebrity wedding the press will be present and honestly I’d just feel better knowing you were at my side.” 

You’re heart began to race. He genuinely wanted you to be there. It wasn’t just to screw with the public. He wanted you to be there with him. 

“Well how can I say no to that?” You smirked. Mettaton wrapped his arms around you for a second. 

“Thank you, dear. Now, we need to go shopping.” He said releasing you. “We need to find you a dress that won’t upstage the grooms’ tuxedos but will look great with me as well.” 

“How am I supposed to look as good as you and not upstage everyone?” You laughed. “I should probably get dressed either way.” You got up and went to your room. You put on your (still damp) clothes from the day before and just sat on the bed. You thought about where you were moments before. In Mettaton’s bed half naked. Your face felt warm. After a few seconds you left the room.

The limo ride was quiet causing your mind to race. Mettaton was a few feet away but the moment you shared in his room was a million miles behind you. 

Suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder.

“Darling?” Mettaton’s voice cut through your thoughts. “Are you okay?” You shook off your thoughts and nodded. Mettaton’s hand slid down your arm to your hand. He gave a warm smile making you want to melt. He was so beautiful. Every aspect of him was so wonderful to look at. 

Dress shopping wasn’t much of a hassle other than a handful of fans here and there. You also looked at a few suits, but decided a dress would be better. You settled on a pink flared dress that Mettaton picked out for you. You would definitely match your fake boyfriend at the wedding. Especially if you wore the six inch pink booties you bought. 

On the way back to the studio you felt lightheaded. Your body shivered. Maybe you shouldn’t have worn the clothes from yesterday. You didn’t have any other options, but they were still damp and being in the air conditioned stores didn’t help. 

“(Y/n) are you alright? You seem to have lost your color dear.” Mettaton said gripping your hand. 

“I-I don’t feel too well,” you said. Mettaton put an arm around you and pulled you to him. Instead of going to the studio Mettaton walked you to the hotel. He kept his arm around you the whole time. When you got to his penthouse, he took you to your room. 

“Get out of your clothes, darling and put on a robe. It’ll keep you warm.” Mettaton said setting you on the bed. He grabbed a robe from the closet and averted his eyes so you could undress, even though he had already seen you in your underwear earlier that day. After putting the robe on you covered yourself in the pink blankets. Mettaton took your clothes. “If you need anything at all, darling, do not hesitate. Stay here until you begin to feel better.” Mettaton kissed your forehead and left. 

Within minutes you were asleep. 

When you woke up it was dark. You felt a lot better than you did when you fell asleep, but you were still in bad shape. 

Whispers came from the living area. One was very obviously Mettaton, but you didn’t know the other. It was a woman’s voice. You stumbled to the door and out to the hallway. In the living room Mettaton sat on his couch with a goat monster you had seen in pictures. The goat monster looked at you and smiled.

“Looks like someone is awake,” the goat monster’s soft voice said no longer in a whisper. Mettaton turned to see you. 

“Darling!” He stood and strutted your way. He kissed the top of your forehead again. “You still have a fever…” Mettaton looked at you with soft eyes.

“I’m fine, Mettaton,” you smiled at the robot then turned to the goat monster. “Hi, I’m (y/n).”

“Hello, my name is Toriel,” she said. “You are very lucky to have this handsome monster as your boyfriend. He was so worried about you he called me to come help.”

Mettaton gave a slight laugh. “I had to make sure you were okay, darling. Toriel here is a wonderful caretaker. I knew that she would know what to do in this situation.” Mettaton put an arm around you. “By the way Toriel, we aren’t actually-”

“I know you aren’t actually a couple.” Toriel cut Mettaton off. “I know you wouldn’t rush into something like this Mettaton.” Toriel took a look at you then continued talking to Mettaton. “Whether you two are dating or not you made a good choice.” 

“Anyways,” Mettaton said trying to change the subject. “You should get back to bed and sleep off the fever, darling.” You knew he was right. 

“Alright. It was nice to meet you Toriel. Thank you for helping Mettaton out.” You said. Toriel gave you a warm hug before sending you off to bed. 

You made your way to your room. The bed was so warm and comfortable. The pink blankets swaddled you and the sent of strawberries wafted through the air. You heard the front door close followed by the clicking of Mettaton’s heels to your door. Seeing Mettaton enter the room you patted the bed for him to lay with you. He did. 

Mettaton ran his fingers through your hair. You moved as close to him as you could get and let your body relax. Soon you were asleep again. 

You opened your eyes to see sunlight beginning to pour through the curtains. You could feel Mettaton behind you. It was the perfect way to wake up. 

“Morning, Mettaton,” you whispered with a hoarse voice as you turned to Mettaton.

“Good morning beautiful,” he smiled. “How do you feel?”

“A lot better,” you said. You moved a little closer to him and felt warmth radiating from his body. “Why do you feel so warm?”

“Oh, sorry dear. I was heating myself to keep you warm.” Suddenly the intensity of the heat dropped. “I also had your clothes washed and dried for you. Now, I do apologize, but I have to get going darling. It’s Wednesday and the spotlight calls.” Mettaton rolled out of bed.

“Wait,” you said before thinking. Mettaton turned back to you. “Can I come with you? I’d love to see you in action.” 

Mettaton chuckled. “Why don’t I come get you before we start recording. I can get a little… insufferable during preparations.” 

“I guess that’s when the diva comes out,” you laughed.

“That might be an understatement, darling,” Mettaton sighed. “I’ll see you later.” With that Mettaton left. You had the penthouse all to yourself.


	9. Happy

Being alone in Mettaton’s penthouse was strange. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just odd. It was too quiet for your liking. You put on the clothes that Mettaton washed for you and decided to leave the penthouse. 

You didn’t really want to go home so you headed to the studio. Things were crazier than usual. Getting to the sound studio was an obstacle course that left you in need of your inhaler. The room was quiet, but you easily fixed that by working on the song you were writing for Mettaton’s solo. 

The song flowed out of you like a waterfall. You just put down a song that you would like to hear Mettaton sing to you. You got so caught up in it you didn’t notice the time passing or your phone ringing. You just stayed in the mood and kept rolling with it. Unable to escape your work, you found yourself recording the music for it. It wasn’t until you were done that you checked your phone. 

20 new text messages.

10 missed calls. 

It was almost seven PM.

You made your way out of the sound studio and to the lobby. It was empty compared to its usual commotion. Everyone was still at the taping of Mettaton’s show. By 7:05 everything had picked up again. 

Your phone rang. Of course it was Mettaton and of course you answered. 

“Hey, sorry for ignoring you,” you started. “I was working in the sound studio and I got deep into the music.”

“Thank goodness you’re alright, darling.” Mettaton breathed a sigh of relief. “After a few missed calls I had Burgerpants go check the hotel, but you weren’t there. I was really hoping you would come see my show tonight.” The last few words you heard directly behind you. You turned to see Mettaton towering over you. He hung up his phone. “We would have rigged the show to make you the contestant.” He laughed.

“Sorry about that. I was working on your song for the album.” You said. 

“Can I see what you’ve done?” Mettaton beamed. You took his hand and led him to the sound studio. You handed him the sheet music and started playing the track encouraging him to sing it. As he sang, you got lost in his voice. 

The world around you melted into nothing. Mettaton’s singing was like being wrapped in silk. You could feel your heart beating faster and faster. Every little look and glance toward you made your head spin. When he finished you were still staring at him.

“How was that, darling.” Mettaton asked.

“As perfect as you,” you mumbled in a daze. You shook it off. “It was perfect!” You said loud enough for him to hear. “I really liked the vibrato you added in the second verse. Very well done.” 

“Why don’t we try to record it tonight?” Mettaton asked. “We can run by your place and get you a few things so you can stay at my place again. We can knock out this song and one of the others.” It was obvious Mettaton really wanted to get this done so you agreed. You ran home real quick to get some clothes and stuff for a shower. Then you were back at the studio. You made sure to text Sans and ask if he could keep an eye on your place. 

After an hour and a half of working to record one of the songs you found yourself drifting to sleep as Mettaton sang in the booth. Next thing you knew you woke up in the hotel elevator with Mettaton carrying you. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Mettaton whispered. “You fell asleep in the studio.”

“You’re voice was just too soothing,” you laughed. Mettaton carried you to his couch then dropped you playfully. The plush couch caught you softly. Mettaton sat next to you. “Okay so how do you work your shower because I need one. I’ve seen that shower in your bathroom and I have no idea where to even begin with it.”

Mettaton laughed and walked with you to the restroom. He showed you what knobs correspond to water temperature and pressure. It was needlessly complicated. 

Once Mettaton left you got undressed and let the water flow over you. It was nice to finally shower. Before you realized it you were singing. Loudly. After all singing in the shower is how you managed to write several songs. Your feelings poured out of you as lyrics. Your shower was your own personal concert. It felt great to mentally clean yourself as well. 

It was an hour before you stepped out of the shower. You wrapped yourself in a robe and stepped out on your way to your room. You were startled to find Mettaton standing right outside the restroom. 

“Oh hey, Mettaton. Sorry I took so long.” you apologized making sure to keep your robe shut. This time there was nothing underneath except you. 

“That’s fine darling. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he laughed. “I just got caught up in your singing. You must feel very passionate towards someone. Are you sure you’re fine with fake dating? I’m not keeping you from being with anyone am I, dear?” Good lord this robot was oblivious as hell. You did feel very passionate for someone. HIM! 

“I love fake dating you, Mettaton,” you smiled. “You’re not keeping me from anyone. I promise.”

“Alright, but the second you feel like I’m holding you back, please let me know,” Mettaton kissed your forehead and walked to his room. He could never hold you back, he was your dream. You wanted to go after him to talk, but something in your heart told you to let him go. 

You went to your own room and got into some pajamas. You got into bed alone and found that you couldn’t sleep. You usually got minimal sleep, but the last few days you were sleeping longer. You blamed that on being sick. You tossed and turned and eventually found yourself in the living room turning on the T.V. After a few minutes Mettaton sat next to you.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked. 

“Not at all,” you sighed. “You know, you could never hold me back.”

“What?”

“Earlier you said to tell you if you were ever holding me back,” you explained. “You could never hold me back. It’s been my dream for like a year to meet you. Working with you has been amazing, and being your friend has been even better.” 

“But what if you want to date someone?” He asked. 

“I’m perfectly happy fake dating you, Mettaton.” You laughed. “I’ve known you for over a month now and you’ve shown me more support in a fake relationship than I have ever had in any real relationship. I’m happy with this.” You grabbed his hand. “After all I woke up half naked spooning you the other day. If I wasn’t comfortable with this it would have ended right then and there.”

“Thank you for the reassurance, darling,” Mettaton said quietly. “I’m happy with this too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is shorter than usual. I want to try to do some one shot pwp stuff with Mettaton x Reader. But also I'm hella asexual and I have no idea how to write any of that.


	10. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some negative drunk words. Just letting you know. This chapter was going to be much longer, but I decided to cut it where it is. 
> 
> Oh and if you ever wanna talk about Mettaton I'm hella down. Find me on tumblr crystal-gem-lapis-lazuli.tumblr.com
> 
> I know my writing is less than ideal so thank you so much for reading I love you all.

Thursday night you finally returned home. It felt like weeks since you had slept in your own bed. By Friday you hald already settled back into your quiet house. It was home after all. You were used to being by yourself.

Saturday morning you were up at four. You knew Mettaton was coming over to help you get ready for the wedding. After a cup of coffee you found yourself sitting against the back of your couch facing the front door. You were about to go to a celebrity wedding with people you might possibly know but for the most part you’ll only know Mettaton. And knowing Mettaton, he’ll be talking to everyone. 

Your thoughts started getting the better of you. All the what ifs hit you. Eventually there was a knock on your door. Your prince charming coming to save you from the goblin that was your own brain. Sure enough it was Mettaton. After letting Mettaton in he started working on your hair. 

“Darling, please stop fidgeting. I don’t want to pull your hair,” he said. “Are you absolutely sure you want to drive back tonight? There’s a beautiful hotel that overlooks the ocean. Next to my resort, it’s my favorite place to go.” 

“Maybe,” you said watching Mettaton fiddle with your hair in the mirror. “I don’t know. I’m feeling kind of awkward about all of this. I know a couple of people that I’ve worked with will be there, but other than them I’ll only know you.”

“That’s fine, dear. Just stick with me tonight.” Mettaton tugged your hair. “Oh sorry about that. If you feel icky during the reception, just tell me and I’ll make an excuse for us to leave. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

“I guess,” you huffed. Mettaton continued on your hair then did your makeup. After you got dressed you threw a few things into a bag just in case you didn’t want to come home right after. The hotel Mettaton talked about did sound nice. 

You took tons of pictures before leaving the house. You were all dolled up and even Mettaton wore a black suit jacket with pink lining and black slacks. You both looked like a dream. 

You didn’t want to take a limo to the wedding so you offered to drive. It was a three hour trip to where you were going. The entire time, you and Mettaton were singing along to songs on the radio. Your voices harmonized so well. You were so excited for the album because of how well you sounded together. You couldn’t wait for others to hear it. 

Eventually your fun in the car came to an end. You pulled up to the wedding venue and felt a little sick. Mettaton grabbed your hand. 

“It’ll be okay, darling,” he reassured you. “The ceremony is the easy part.” You took a deep breath and left the car. 

The ceremony was beautiful, but kind of long. You found yourself dozing a couple of times. Each time Mettaton nudged you to keep you awake. When the ceremony was over everyone drove half a mile to the reception venue. It was a huge white tent that could easily hold thousands of people. Inside there were tables with name tags and a dance floor. There were also three bars. 

You and Mettaton were at a table with celebrities you had seen before but never met. They all seemed to know you as well. Mettaton kicked off conversation and kept it rolling. He was a social master. Eventually the speeches came about along with the first dances. It was sweet. As the night rolled on you were a little out of your element, but you had Mettaton. That was until…

“Can I dance with you?” an artist that you once worked with asked you. “I know your here with your date, but it’s been a while. Let’s catch up.” His name was Max. The entire time you worked with him you were drunk off your ass. You gave a quick look to Mettaton.

“Go ahead darling,” Mettaton smiled. “I’m going to go chat with the grooms for a bit okay?” Max took your hand and led you to the dance floor. Of course a slow song was playing. 

“So how did you and Mettaton happen?” Max smirked. 

“We’re working together, actually,” you responded. “He’s a great guy.”

“I’m happy for you guys. Even when you worked with me you talked about it. Congrats for following your dreams,” suddenly, Max’s energy shifted. “But don’t you think his work is a little out of your league? I mean your music is good, but he’s way above you. People like you and me should try to stay on our level.” 

“Our level?”

“You know. Hotel party trash. Mettaton is top level. You and I are the wasted rehab garbage,” Max chuckled. “I’m surprised Mettaton settled for you.” 

Mettaton settling was a thought you often had. He was a lot better than you were. You didn’t think that you were as bad as Max anymore though. The song ended and Max led you off the dance floor.

“Let’s get a drink, babe.” He said dragging you to a bar. “Just one shot.”

But it wasn’t just one shot. It was nine. Then you blacked out. 

You woke up in a hotel room with Mettaton’s jacket on you. Your head pounded. You sat up to see Mettaton sitting at the desk with one hand holding his head up. His entire vibe was different than usual. 

“Mettaton?” You croaked. He didn’t turn around. “Good god what happened last night?”

“Watch the video.” He said quietly. 

“What?”

Mettaton spun around and handed you his phone. The video was already up. You pressed play. The video started with you yelling at Mettaton. 

“You don’t understand you stupid idiot! You think you’re so much better than we are.” Your words were slurred to the point that you were eventually yelling gibberish. When Mettaton tried calming you down Max stepped in and pushed him. 

“I don’t want to fight,” Mettaton said. Unfortunately, Max didn’t care. Max swung at Mettaton but Mettaton ducked. Max tried again, but Mettaton caught his arm and twisted it behind his back before kicking the back of Max’s knee making him fall to the ground. Mettaton held him there until security got there. The video ended. 

You looked up at Mettaton with tears in your eyes. 

“Mettaton, oh my god, I am so sorry,” you heaved. “I never wanted you to ever see me like that.”

“(Y/n),” Mettaton said softly. “I don’t like you when you drink.”

Your heart shattered. “Neither do I,” you said before breaking into a full cry. You felt a strong hand grip your shoulder. Without thinking you threw yourself into Mettaton and held him. “I’m so sorry,” you sobbed into his chest panel. He held you until you calmed yourself which took a rather long time. 

When you finally stopped crying you pushed yourself away from Mettaton. You gave him back his jacked then excused yourself so you could change in the restroom. You wanted to hate yourself for what you said to Mettaton. Looking in the mirror you felt pure rage. It was towards yourself and towards Max. You allowed him to get in your head again. He pulled you down to his level again. You didn’t like it this time. You hurt someone you were very close to because of him. 

You finally stepped out of the restroom and couldn’t make eye contact with Mettaton. 

“I understand if you don’t want to finish the album now,” you said staring at the ground. “I’ll also understand if you want to break off the fake relationship.” Mettaton placed a finger under your chin and lifted your face to look at him.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, darling.” He said. “You need someone now more than ever. I know you weren’t thinking straight last night. I am very upset with what was said, but I know that isn’t you. I’m pretty sure if you actually thought everything that you actually said you wouldn’t have a poster of me in your bedroom and you wouldn’t have a picture of us kissing as your background. That video started very late into your rant, and quite frankly I don’t want to repeat what was said, but I know it wasn’t coming from you.”

“It came from Max,” you sniffled. “He was talking to me about people like us. Not you and me us but him and me us. He said some pretty shitty stuff. I listened to him.”

“Darling, not once have you listened to any of the crazed fans that have attacked you for dating me, why listen to this horrid little human being?” Mettaton made a lot of sense. You never paid any attention to the negative comments from other people. Why listen to Max? You knew you were better than that. You hugged Mettaton and he kissed your forehead. 

The entire way home you avoided every radio station except for one. All the others constantly brought up what happened the night before. The only one that didn’t was the one ran by Mettaton’s cousin Napstablook. You never had the chance to meet Napstablook, but Mettaton often raved about them. A lot of Mettaton’s music was written by his cousin so they must have been something amazing. 

“Hey, Mettaton,” you said almost home. “Why don’t we have Napstablook write the music for one of our songs?” Mettaton lit up when you said that.

“I would love to have Blooky write something for us!” Mettaton squealed. He went off on how much he loved his cousin. Seeing Mettaton light up like he did was crazy considering it was only a few hours since you woke up to see him painfully upset. It wasn’t until you reached the studio that he suddenly stopped. 

“Shit…” Mettaton mumbled. The front of the studio was crawling with photographers and journalists. One in particular that was infamously known by all celebrities. Ethan Swift. Of course he would be there.


	11. Trouble

“Ethan Swift is here,” you said in a panic, “that guy literally stalked me for six months and broke into my house twice.”

“He tried burning down my studio so that I would have to come out and talk to him.” Mettaton said stiffly. “I’m surprised he isn’t in jail.” Mettaton grabbed his phone and started texting. “Darling, drive to Alphys’ place. I have an idea.”

You left your car at Alphys’ house and had Alphys drive you and Mettaton to work so that Undyne could escort you guys in. If Swift tried anything Undyne could handle him.

“Thank you so much, darlings,” Mettaton chirped.

“Honestly, I feel much safer knowing Undyne will be with us,” you confessed. “Just keep an eye on Swift. He’s a freaking nightmare.”

“I’m sure I can handle him, squirt,” Undyne flexed. “Just like I can handle you if you ever hurt Mettaton again.”

“Undyne please,” Mettaton snapped. “We moved past that. It’s fine. Just drop it please.” Something told you he wasn’t really over it. You knew that you really hurt him with the words you said. You could never apologize enough.

With Undyne by your side you managed to get into the studio without incident. Cameras flashed and people tried questioning you but you ignored them and kept walking. You didn’t stop walking until you got to the sound studio. It was slowly becoming your favorite place in the world. All your issues seemed to melt away at the door and you could open up without fear or worry. However, this time you had one worry stay with you.

“Hey, Mettaton,” you stammered, “Can we talk real quick?”

“Of course,” Mettaton smiled.

“I know you said we moved past it, but I don’t think you’re completely over everything that I said,” you sighed. “I know it’ll probably take some time for us to actually move past this. I’m sorry.” You grabbed Mettaton’s hand. “And I think now is as good a time as any to tell you something that has been on my mind. I trust you and I want you to know-”

You were cut off by Burgerpants rushing into the room. Of course.

“Um, sir we have a bit of an issue,” Burgerpants panted. Mettaton told you to stay put and lock the door after he left. Knowing Ethan Swift was around you could only guess what was going on. So you locked the door, turned out the light and hid in the sound booth.

Ever since your first interaction with Swift he made you far more paranoid than any other reporter or paparazzi. Swift was fearless and smart. Not only had he stalked you for half a year, he also managed to enter your home without any sign of a break in twice. Apparently he didn’t stop at breaking and entering, he also has arson under his belt.

After twenty minutes of silence, you heard the door open. A breath of relief escaped you.

“Mettaton?” You asked looking into the darkness of the room. The lights came on and you felt pure panic. Ethan Swift sauntered into the room.

“Yes, darling?” Swift mocked. “Well would you look at what I found? The exact person I was looking for trapped in a sound booth. This is too perfect.” You rushed to barricade the sound booth door with a stool. You shoved it under the door knob to make sure Swift couldn’t enter.

“How did you get in here?” You asked. Your voice trembled.

“Oh come on, you of all people should know I can pick locks.” He laughed. Ethan slowly strolled to the window. The entire time you never broke eye contact but you did call Mettaton and put the phone on speaker.

“What do you want?” you said loudly to cover up Mettaton answering the phone.

“I just want to talk… about the wedding incident. If you just tell me what happened, I’ll go away.”

“No you won’t,” you hissed. “I know your game Swift. You never go away. In any case you’re barking up the wrong tree. I don’t remember any of it anyways.”

Mettaton rushed in followed by Undyne and two security guards. Undyne tackled Ethan to the ground. You moved the stool from under the door handle and ran out of the booth to Mettaton.

“Are you alright, darling?” Mettaton asked.

“I’m fine. He didn’t do anything.” You breathed. “Let’s just get back to work.”

Undyne and the security guards took Swift away. You and Mettaton tried getting back to work, but you kept zoning out.

“Darling?” Mettaton said bringing you back to Earth for the twelfth time. “You were saying something earlier. Before Burgerpants came in. You wanted to tell me something.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s nothing,” you lied. You wanted to tell him how you felt but the moment passed and other things were on your mind. “So when do you think we can get together with Napstablook? We’re really close to finishing this all and I figured both of us are ready to be done with it.” You felt yourself wanting to push Mettaton away and keep him at arm's length.

“Don’t sound so resigned,” Mettaton reached for your hand and you pulled it away. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just… I have to go.” You grabbed your stuff and proceeded to run out of the room. You didn’t even look back to see if Mettaton was following you. You pushed through the crowd outside of the studio and hailed a cab. Your phone was already blowing up with texts. You sent one text.

**You 4:56 PM**   
**im fine. see you tomorrow**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm really excited to bring Napstablook into the story. Especially because this saturday I'll be cosplaying Napstabot. I even made a Blooky plush. If you wanna check out the cosplay or the plush check out my instagram @galaxy_goth_cosplay


	12. Feelings

Around midnight you went back to the MTT Studio. You couldn’t be home and you didn’t want to see anyone. You ran into Burgerpants and told him not to let anyone bother you until at least seven in the morning. That included Mettaton. He told you no promises, but he’d try his best. 

You sat on the ground with a guitar in hand strumming your problems away. Your eyes burned and begged for sleep, but you just kept playing. Upon finishing you heard a voice behind you.

“Oh wow……..” A ghost floated near the door. “Sorry to interrupt………. I really liked what you were doing.”

“Thanks!” You smiled. “I’m (y/n).”

“I’m Napstablook……….” they said.

“You’re Mettaton’s cousin! I love your radio show!” You cheered. “I’m not sure if Mettaton talked to you yet, but he and I were thinking of asking you to help us write one of the tracks in our album.”

“Oh yeah……. He started explaining it to me…….. I think it would be fun,” Napstablook sighed. “I can go get Metta-”

“No!” You cut him off. “I mean, I just need some time to think without him around for right now.”

“Oh…….. I think I understand……. Do you want to start working without him then………?” they asked. You nodded and Napstablook glided to your side. 

They were a very quiet ghost, but they were also very nice. You were in a great mood working with them. They even started to smile. You understood why Mettaton was so passionate when it came to his cousin. They were amazing. Time passed seamlessly. Eventually Napstablook told you about a family tradition of theirs. You both laid on the ground and felt like garbage for a while, but it wasn’t the bad kind of garbage that Max made you feel like. It was a content garbage.

After being on the floor for a while Mettaton walked in. Upon seeing you and Napstablook a huge grin spread across his face. 

“My two favorite people,” he chirped. “How long have you guys been here?”

“I’ve been here since midnight,” you yawned. “Napstablook came in around three. We’ve been working on the song.” 

“And doing the family tradition I see.” Mettaton laughed. “(y/n), can we talk for a second?” You nodded and took one of Mettaton’s hands to help yourself off the ground. 

“Is this about yesterday?” You asked. Mettaton nodded. “I’m sorry that I was being so distant. Ethan was questioning me about the wedding and I told him I didn’t remember any of it, but I know you remembered every awful thing that came out of my mind. I can’t seem to apologize enough. I just thought if I started to keep you at arms length it would be easier for both of us to move on after all of this is over.”

“Darling, I thought we talked about this.” Mettaton held your hands. “Even when the album is done I don’t want this friendship to end. I don’t care about what was said at the wedding. I know that isn’t what you really think. Did it hurt? Yeah of course. Hearing such negative things come from someone I respect so much was going to affect me. However, I’ve gotten over it. My confidence is far too spectacular to let that keep me down. I know I’m amazing. 

“And I know you are working on yourself. I am here for you, dear. Now, let’s get to work.” Mettaton gave you a big smile before you both sat on the ground and started looking over what you and Napstablook got done. 

When you finished the song Napstablook had to get going so they could get to their radio show. By that time you were exhausted. Between the stress from the last couple days and not sleeping the night before you could drop at any second. You decided to stretch out on the couch for a few minutes if nothing else than to relax. After a few minutes your phone rang and you answered it.

“Hey is this (y/n)?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yeah, who is this?”

“This is Nancy Miller. I am the guest scheduler for the Kate Young show, how are you today?” Nancy’s perky voice woke you up quickly. The Kate Young show was a live daytime talk show that was very well known. Many celebrities guest starred on it to to talk about upcoming projects and other things.

“I’m great ma’am! What can I do for you?” You asked. You waved Mettaton over and put the phone on speaker. 

“Miss Young would like to know if you and Mettaton would like to come on the show and talk about your upcoming album.” Nancy said. 

“Oh my gosh that would be fantastic!” You squealed. “I actually have Mettaton here right now too. Both of us would be elated to be on the show!”

“Perfect! We actually had a cancellation that we need to fill very quickly. How are you two for November 30th?” Nancy asked. You looked to Mettaton and he gave you a thumbs up. 

“November 30th sounds great!” 

“Alright, wonderful. I will text you all of the details you need to know. Have a wonderful day!” Nancy hung up. 

“November 30th!” You screamed. “We need to make sure we have everything completed before then. We can make the album release date like a week later. Do you think we could have everything done in less than a month?”

“Well, all we need is the words to the song Blooky helped with and I need to finish your song. We also need to get the cover art done, but I’m sure we can pull everything together.” Mettaton smiled. “We’re going to do great.” 

About a week after the phone call you managed to finish everything. Well almost everything. Mettaton was still writing your song. You weren’t too worried about it. You knew it would get done and in the meantime you could relax. You didn’t see Mettaton much other than for the photo shoot for the album cover and for twenty minutes to record lyrics. Honestly you started to miss him. 

The commercial for your album appeared often. The over was an edited picture of you and Mettaton millimeters from each other. You knew that seconds after that picture was taken you were both a giggling mess. 

The show date inched closer and closer and you could feel your nerves beginning to hit. You knew that someone would probably bring up the wedding. That just wasn’t something you ever wanted to talk about again. You also knew they would talk about you and Mettaton being a couple. You just didn’t want anyone to ask about how you see your future. In all honesty, you didn’t know how to see your future with Mettaton. 

Part of you wanted to tell him that you developed real feelings for him. Maybe he felt the same. Another part of you just wanted to stay quiet and leave well enough alone. 

Within days of the show, Mettaton finally called you with your song written and partially recorded. He just needed you to sing. You rushed to the studio as soon as he told you.

“I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this, dear.” Mettaton apologized. “I just wanted it to be perfect.” And it was. The song was full of all the emotions you wanted to express. It was simply titled “Pink” and it was gorgeous. The entire time you sang you looked over the sheet music to Mettaton. It only took one take to get it done, but the feeling you had while singing it would last forever. 

It was then that you fully realized what was happening. You didn’t just have some crush on Mettaton. You were falling in love with him.


	13. Together For Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter because I am getting ready for a small con and I am super excited. I get to cosplay Napstabot and I am elated. I am also working on a red suit Mettaton Ex cosplay. I love Mettaton A L O T.

You took a deep breath sitting in the green room. Mettaton sat next to you. Your hand intertwined with his. You were so excited to go on the Kate Young Show and talk about the album you two had just finished. 

“Hey guys, two minutes until y’all go on,” a stage hand said. “If you could start making your way to the entrance that would be great.” You both stood and walked to the stage entrance. You could hear Kate introducing you. 

“... please help me welcome (y/n) and Mettaton!” Kate exclaimed. The crowd cheered as you and Mettaton stepped out together. You gave a little wave to the audience then made your way to Kate. You hugged her before sitting and Mettaton did the same. Kate sat too. 

Kate asked you questions about how you and Mettaton started working together and what the album was about. She also asked how your relationship was going. Thankfully she never brought up the wedding. However, there was one little snag you didn’t see coming. 

“So, (y/n),” Kate started, “I’m sure we’ve all read the interviews with you talking about Mettaton. What is it like to live what you once hoped for?”

“Hold on,” Mettaton intervened. “What interviews are we talking about?” He actually hadn’t read the interviews! It seemed like literally everyone else did!

“I guess not everyone has read them then,” Kate joked. “(Y/n) do you care to explain?” You could feel your face get warm. 

“Um, right,” you laughed nervously. “Well, Mettaton, before we met I was very, well, desperate to work with you. You were an idol to me. Because I’m a dummy, I also mentioned to literally every source I talked to that I have a major crush on you.”

“I believe the exact words you often used were ‘that robot isn’t made of metal. He is made of husband material.’” Kate chimed in. 

“Yes thank you Kate,” You said managing to keep your cool. “So to answer your question it is amazing. To be working with and dating Mettaton has been the most amazing experience of my entire life. It hasn’t been very long, but every single day I look at him and I fall just a little bit more. Plot twist, he is both metal and husband material.” 

After a few more questions and answers your time on the show came to a close. Kate gave a reminder about the album then you two left the stage. When the show finished, you thanked Kate for having you on then you hopped in Mettaton’s limo to head home. 

“So, husband material?” Mettaton laughed. “Did you mean what you said out there, darling?”

“Yes, actually. I meant to tell you this a while back, but things got a little hectic. I really like you Mettaton,” you confessed. “I loved the idea of you when we met, and these last few months I realized I have real feelings for you. I thought you had read those interviews to be honest. There were so many.”

Mettaton glanced down for a second before looking back at you. Worry overtook you for a split second. Then in an instant it was gone when Mettaton leaned in and kissed you. This wasn’t the stage kiss you did just days after meeting. This kiss was deep and warm. You closed your eyes and kissed back. Nothing mattered in that moment. You both pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I like you too, darling.” Mettaton smiled. “Why don’t we drop the fake part and just be together?”

This was a dream come true. You almost felt like crying. The album was finished and you were officially dating Mettaton. This was the best scenario. You didn’t want to go home. You wanted to stay with Mettaton for just a little bit longer. However, all good things must come to an end. 

Mettaton dropped you off at home and kissed you at the door. Your heart fluttered even after he had left. Nothing felt real. Time itself seemed to melt away for a moment. You were actually dating Mettaton now. It wasn’t just for show anymore. You kept thinking of the kiss in the limo. It was breathtaking. For the rest of the night you couldn’t think of anything else.


	14. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some horrible writers block on this, but I got it done.

You woke up and went about your usual routine of coffee and anxiety. You thought back to the limo ride with Mettaton. The kiss. 

There was a knock at your door. It was five in the morning. Who the hell was knocking at your door at five in the morning? You checked through the peephole and a deep panic over came you. 

Ethan Swift. 

You quietly fumbled with your phone and text Sans and Papyrus. You would have text Mettaton, but Sans and Papyrus were closer and Ethan would just harass Mettaton too. You waited in silence. The only noise being a knock at the door every so often. 

Your phone buzzed. It was Sans telling you to open the door. A sigh of relief escaped you. You opened the front door to see your two friends.

“Sorry if I woke you up,” you said inviting them in. “Where did Swift go?”

“THE MAN AT YOUR DOOR RAN AWAY WHEN HE SAW US,” Papyrus explained.

“You okay, kid?” Sans asked in an unusual seriousness. You just nodded. You spent a while with the two skeletons until Papyrus had to leave for work. He was apparently part of the monster royal guard (which according to Sans he was the only member of the guard). Then you sat and chatted with Sans. You really didn’t want to be alone. Especially since the man who had broken into your house twice already was around. 

It was nice to catch up with the skeleton. You invited him (and Papyrus of course) to your album release party and then you told him about you and Mettaton. It felt great to share your excitement with someone considering the rest of the world thought you to had been dating for like two months. 

Around noon, you finally let Sans leave. He said he would keep a close eye on your house just in case Swift tried anything. You were very thankful to have Sans. He was a goofy guy, but you knew from stories that if he got serious things got very scary very fast. 

Not long after Sans left there was another knock at the door. Shit, you thought. Taking a deep breath you looked through the peephole expecting the worst. 

It was Mettaton. 

You let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. The robot met you with a strong embrace that you wanted to last forever. 

“Did you miss me, darling?” Mettaton smirked. “I finally read those interviews.”

“Oh geez,” you laughed. “Yeah that was a while before we even met. I was thirsty. Speaking of thirst I should probably take down the poster in my room. It might be kinda weird to have a huge poster of my boyfriend in my room.” 

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you can’t be a fan. Anyways, I came by to see what you’ll be wearing to the album release. I want to coordinate.”

“Are you going to wear clothes or do you want me to just wear pink again?” you asked. 

“It is your favorite color is it not?” Mettaton flirted. “And it just looks so good on you, beautiful.”

You screamed internally. He was doing this on purpose. That sensual voice of his was too much to handle. 

“As long as it isn’t the dress I wore to the wedding, I’m good,” you said managing to keep your cool. In truth you never wanted to even look at that dress again. It was just a reminder of how much you hurt Mettaton. 

“Why don’t we go shopping again… then maybe we could go out for a first date?” Mettaton suggested. Of course you said yes. You rushed to get dressed then left the house. 

The mall was packed as usual. Several fans stopped both of you for pictures. At some point you realized you were holding hands with Mettaton. You didn’t really know who initiated it. It just happened. After visiting a few shops you found a few outfits to buy. 

“So what are we going to do for our date?” You asked. 

“I was thinking dinner at the MTT restaurant,” he said. “Then maybe we could go back to my place, darling…” Mettaton paused. “I didn’t mean for that to sound like that. What I meant was we can hang out and-”

“Mettaton it’s fine,” you cut him off. You could hear his fans whirring to cool him off. “It sounds perfect.” 

Dinner at the restaurant was nice. It was quiet and very romantic. Mettaton was so handsome. His visible eye glowed a soft pink. His dark locks fell beautifully across his face and his lips curled into a soft smile. You felt like the luckiest person ever to be there with him. 

After dinner you made your way to Mettaton’s penthouse. The scent of strawberries wafted through the air and it felt nice to be back. Next to the sound studio, this was your favorite place to be. It was comfortable and cozy. It was a home away from home. 

You sat on Mettaton’s couch and talked to him for a long time. You could listen to his speak forever. After a while you found yourself staring at his lips. 

Mettaton’s voice drifted off and suddenly you were in his embrace. His lips pressed against yours and you felt yourself get lost in the moment. You both pulled away at the same time and you could feel your face get warm. You weren’t the only one heating up. Mettaton’s fans whired. 

“Well, that was. Wow,” you giggled. “I have imagined that a hundred times, but I never thought it would be so wow.”

“You’ve imagined this, darling?” Mettaton asked with a grin. 

“I-I mean. Um, well,” you stammered. “Oh come on, you know I’ve had a major crush on you. I’m pretty sure people all around the world imagine something like this. I’m just the lucky one that gets to experience it.” 

This time you initiated the kiss. Mettaton’s lips were surprisingly soft. You placed a hand on his chest plate and jolted back.

“Holy crap that’s hot,” you said inspecting your hand for any burn marks. It was just a little red. 

“Oh. I am so sorry about that, darling,” Mettaton said. “I guess I need to ask Alphys if she can upgrade my cooling system. Just give me a little while and I should cool off.” 

You two started chatting again. Night started passing quickly. You finally looked at a clock around one in the morning. Mettaton walked you to your room down the hall. It was as perfect as ever. Before Mettaton could turn to walk to his room, you pulled him to you and kissed him one more time. 

You fell asleep with ease that night knowing Mettaton was just across the hall. Things were just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how to write kissing scenes if that isn't obvious lmao. I'll work on it though.
> 
> EDIT: I will update soon! I am so sorry it's taking a while. I'm camping for spring break and I have a funeral to go to so things are crazy right now.


	15. An Event

The night before the album release party you stayed at Mettaton’s again. Not on purpose. You just ended up falling asleep while watching a movie. When you woke up your head was still in Mettaton’s lap while the rest of you was stretched out on the couch. 

“Sleep well, darling?” Mettaton hummed. You nodded. “I would have taken you to your room, but I didn’t want to accidentally wake you.” 

You smiled and sat up. You pecked Mettaton on the cheek before getting up. You grabbed a robe from your room then hopped in the shower. The water managed to wake you up some. You spent almost an hour in the shower. You didn’t want to get out, but you did. After drying off, you put on the robe and made sure to secure it so it wouldn’t open. 

“Darling, I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat so I ordered what you got the last time from room service.” Mettaton called from the living room. You walked in to find a plate with a waffle and a small bowl of fruit on the coffee table. 

“Thanks, babe,” you said. You sat on the couch and started eating. Food from room service was always really good. 

By the time you finished eating there was a knock at the door. Mettaton opened it and let in Alphys and Undyne. 

“Oh hey guys,” you said standing to greet them. Then you remembered you were only in a robe. “You know what, I will be right back with clothes on.” You ran to your room and threw on whatever was lying around. You wouldn’t be in it very long anyways. 

You made your way back to the living room and actually hugged Undyne and Alphys to greet them. Alphys and Mettaton left to the other room so Alphys could give Mettaton a quick tune up. You sat with Undyne on the couch.

“So, how’s it going squirt?” Undyne asked. Ever since she called you out for hurting Mettaton you had a small fear of the intimidating fish lady. 

“Things are pretty great right now,” you grinned. “The album release tonight is going to be absolutely fantastic. I can’t wait.” Suddenly two metallic arms were around you. 

“Sorry to bother you darling, but can I borrow a bobby pin?” Mettaton asked leaning his chin on your head.

“Yeah, there’s some in my makeup bag in the bathroom,” you said. Mettaton kissed your head and walked off. 

“So I guess you two are actually together now?” Undyne smirked. You nodded. “Finally. I knew it would happen. I mean you were crazy about him and he started talking about you all the time.”

“You knew we weren’t together?”

“Duh,” she laughed. “Mettaton can’t keep his hands off the person he’s dating. It’s always hand holding and hugging and stuff especially around other people. He’s very hands on in general but whenever he’s with someone he’s more. You know?”

You nodded. It’s true. Mettaton always loved holding hands and playing with your hair. Even if it was just sitting close he loved touching. You didn’t mind much. Being close to him made you feel safe. 

“So, did I really hurt Mettaton with what I said at the wedding?” You asked. Undyne had a small look of surprise.

“Of course you did,” Undyne said. “Mettaton gets close to people fast. I’m sure that by the time that wedding came around he was already starting to like you. He actually had to call Alphys that night because he thought he was breaking down.”

“Oh my god,” you said. “I didn’t realize how bad it was. Honestly if I ever make him feel that way again just end me. Mettaton really doesn’t deserve that…”

When Mettaton entered the room you both stopped talking. Without thinking you sprung up and wrapped your arms around him. 

“Oh my, what’s this for darling?” Mettaton chuckled.

“Because you’re the most understanding and forgiving person I know and I’m grateful to have you in my life,” you gushed. 

When you released Mettaton, Undyne stood and locked eyes with Mettaton. She smiled and gave a slight nod before leaving the room. 

Time finally came for the release event. You and Mettaton hurried to get ready. Alphys and Undyne came along as a precaution. The limo ride to the venue was quick. There was a line of fans a mile long that cheered as you left the limo. Mettaton took your hand and you both walked inside. 

From beginning to end you and Mettaton were escorted from pictures to signings to a quick speech to a live stream. Time flew by and before you knew it the crowd died down and it was getting late. Then you saw him.

Max. 

“Funny seeing you guys here,” Max tried to joke. You didn’t laugh. Mettaton's fans started to whir. “I’m here to apologize.” Max said. “I think I was jealous. I knew you were trying to get better, (y/n), and I was jealous of that. You aren’t garbage. You’re amazing and I’m sorry for trying to drag you down and break you guys up. Obviously it didn’t work. I’m happy you’ve found each other actually. I also would like to apologize to Mettaton. I was the one behind most of what was said. (Y/n) was literally just quoting things I said. Also I think I tried to fight you that night. So I am sorry to both of you.”

“Are you getting help now?” You asked.

“Oh yeah. I went to rehab and I’m staying sober.” Max beamed. “Also, I love tracks four and seven on the album. I downloaded it like an hour ago and it’s really good. You two sound great together.”

“Max, if it’s okay with Mettaton too, I’d like to ask you to come to the party after this.” You said. Mettaton nodded.

“That sounds fun, but I won’t be able to stay long.” Max said.

“No problem, it’s at Grillby’s if you want to stop by for a bit,” you told him. You hugged him. “Keep getting better Max.” 

The event went off without incident. It was fun seeing so many people excited for the album and it was nice to know Max was helping himself. You were tired by the end but excited to see your friends at Grillby’s. You couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. I've been camping so I couldn't write much and I was busy with a funeral yesterday. More content to come eventually.


	16. Party

The limo ride was oddly quiet for the first minute. You were so excited, but seeing Max again put your mind in a spiral. You kept thinking about the wedding.

“Mettaton,” you finally said breaking the silence, “can we talk about something?”

“Of course, darling.”

You took a deep breath. “I think we need to clear the air about what happened at the wedding.”

“Darling, I already told you,” Mettaton smiled and gripped your hand. “I know those weren’t your words.”

“I know what you said. Don’t be upset, but Undyne told me about you having to call Alphys and everything. I didn’t realize how much it actually affected you. You seemed to brush it off so quickly. I wanted to apologize for everything I said and I promise it will never happen again. I really care about you, Mettaton.” You paused. “I just really care about you.”

“And I care about you, beautiful,” Mettaton said. “I was beyond hurt, and yes I had to call Alphys to make sure I would be okay. However, we’ve moved past it. If we didn’t I wouldn’t be here with you. I adore you, darling.” Mettaton pecked you on the cheek. “Now, let’s enjoy ourselves tonight.”

Grillby’s was already pretty busy when you got there. Inside were friends and only a few faces you didn’t recognize. Sans and Papyrus sat with Napstablook, Toriel, another goat monster, and a child in a striped sweater. Alphys and Undyne chatted with the two men whose wedding you attended. You made a mental note to apologize to them that night. Burgerpants was even there with a couple of other monsters. A handful of humans you knew gathered in one booth as if avoiding interaction with the monsters. Mettaton pulled you by the hand to Sans and the others.

“Mettaton!” Toriel chirped. “And (y/n)! Congratulation on the album release. I am so proud of you both. (Y/n), I’m not sure you’ve met Asgore and Frisk yet.”

“No I haven’t,” you said. Asgore stood and shook your hand.

“Hello. I am Asgore,” the goat monster bellowed. “And this is Frisk, the monster ambassador.” Frisk waved. 

“The monster ambassador? That’s actually really impressive.” You said. “It’s nice to meet you both. Thanks for coming.” 

You and Mettaton sat to chat for a while. You got to hear the story of how Frisk managed to free the monsters. Their journey through the underground was was pretty incredible. From leaving the ruins to travelling across the three towns. It was amazing for such a young child to do such a thing. Eventually it came time for Toriel to take Frisk home. You offered to walk them out to the car.

“It was nice to see you again, Toriel. And it was nice to meet you Frisk,” you said. “Oh and about Mettaton and me. We’re together for real now.”

“I guessed so. I’m happy for you two. You two must come over one day so we can converse in a more stable environment.” Toriel smiled. She helped Frisk into the car then got in herself. As Toriel drove away you saw a familiar face walking to you. It was Max.

“You made it,” you said to him. 

“Yeah, I just came by for a quick visit,” Max smiled. “Mind if we just chill out here for a bit? I don’t think I could go in there right now.” You nodded. You both sat against the wall of Grillby’s. “Did you ever think we would be here? A little over a year ago both of us were on our way to an early grave. Now you’ve just released a new album with someone you’ve dreamed of working with and I’m going to work on a feature film.”

“Really?” You asked. “That’s amazing, Max. I’m really proud of you.”

“Oh there you are, darling,” you heard Mettaton say. His heels clacked down the sidewalk to where you were. “You didn’t come back in and I got worried. Hello Max.” You and Max stood.

“Hello, Mettaton,” Max said. “I really should get going now. Congrats on the album. It was nice seeing you guys.”

Max gave you both a hug before walking back the way he came. You watched as he disappeared into a car and drove away. Mettaton wrapped his arms around you.

“Let’s rejoin the party, beautiful,” he whispered in your ear. 

Inside Grillby’s you noticed that the group of humans had finally started to spread out to mingle with others. Sans sat at the bar with a few humans around him laughing at his jokes. Papyrus and Undyne sat at a table with a mixture of other monsters and humans. Alphys was grabbing a few drinks from the bar. 

Burgerpants waved you over and introduced you to two monsters named Bratty and Catty. They were two of Mettaton’s biggest fans from the underground. Catty told you about Mettaton’s old form and Burgerpants complained that everyone found him attractive even though it was just a rectangle. It was always fun to hear stories from the underground.

As time moved on everyone slowly left. By one in the morning the last group of humans finally left. You and Mettaton helped Grillby clean up. It was the least you could do after he let you use the restaurant. Grillby cashed out the register while you and Mettaton sat at the bar.

“This is where it started,” you smiled. “This is where I met Sans. I got drunk off my ass and he made sure I got home safe. If it wasn’t for that I would have never met you.” You leaned against Mettaton. 

“Grillby, thank you again for letting us use the place. I think we’ll get out of your hair now,” Mettaton said. He led you out of the building and made sure the door closed behind you. You walked about four feet before Mettaton stopped you and pulled you into a kiss. You melted the second his lips met yours. He pulled back for a second. “I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

His face was still so close to yours. You jumped at the opportunity and pressed your lips to his. Neither of you hesitated. Mettaton bit down your bottom lip. You could hear his fans starting to whir. You waited a moment then pulled away.

“Let’s take this back to your place,” you whispered.


	17. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ordered a Mettaton body pillow bc I am garbage. It is 2018. I should not love Mettaton this much still, but I do.

You woke up in Mettaton’s bed just as the sunlight began to peak in the window. Mettaton was gone, but there was a note. The note read:

Sorry, my dear. I had something come up at the studio. I will text you later.

You slid out of bed and made your way to the bathroom. You studied yourself in the mirror for a moment. You had two hickies. One on your neck and one on your collar bone. You couldn’t really be upset with it. The night before was fun. You got to make out with Mettaton and you got to fall asleep wrapped in his arms. 

You packed some your things and called a cab to head home. You didn’t want to leave Mettaton’s place, but you needed a day at home. Your room was nice and quiet. You unpacked your bag and found a framed picture of you and Mettaton with a pink heart drawn around you both. Mettaton must have put it in there. You put it up on your wall next to the poster of Mettaton. Then your phone rang. It was Mettaton.

“Hey, babe.” You answered the phone. 

“Hello, darling. Did you go home?”

“Yeah. Why do you need me to come back?”

“No, that’s actually perfect because I’ll probably be working all of today. Just meet me at the sound studio tomorrow morning, alright beautiful?”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“Wonderful, I will see you tomorrow.” Mettaton hung up. 

Suddenly your bedroom door swung open. You froze in fear. Ethan Swift was standing right in front of you blocking the only door way out of your room. 

“Oh hello there, I guess you didn’t hear me come in,” Swift cackled. 

You gripped your phone and hit the lock button three times to send and emergency message to Sans. You made sure to make him your first emergency contact because he was so close. Not even two seconds passed before Sans came through the door and tackled Swift. You could feel your chest tighten.

“Do you wanna have a bad time?” Sans asked. His eye sockets were completely black and he was glowing blue. “If you want to live, I suggest you get out of here now and never bother (y/n) or Mettaton ever again.” Sans stood and raised his had. Swift lifted into the air surrounded by a blue glow. Sans moved between you and Swift before dropping him to the ground.

Swift instantly stumbled to his feet and ran out of the house. Sans walked to the front door and made sure to close it and lock it. You rushed to spill one of your bags and scrambled for your inhaler. Sans came back in the room just as you took a puff.

“You okay kid?” Sans asked looking like his usual self again. You nodded and took a second puff from the inhaler. Sans placed a hand on your shoulder. “Do you want me to stay here for a while?” You nodded again. 

Sans walked with you to the living room and sat with you on the couch. You could feel your body still shaking. 

“How did you get here so fast?” You asked. 

“What can I say, I’m like well seasoned dish,” he winked. You cocked your head, confused. “Great thyme-ing.” 

“That’s the worst pun you’ve ever told. You’re lying.” You spent enough time with Sans to know that when he was hiding something his puns were far fetched. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to though.”

Sans was quiet for a second. The goofy energy around him seemed to fade. It was frightening. 

“Quantum teleportation.” He said suddenly. “I would explain it but it’s a skele-ton of information.” Honestly you were grateful he didn’t try to explain it because you probably wouldn’t understand it. “I was planning to go to Toriel’s place today. Are you going tibia okay by yourself or do you want to tag along?”

“I don’t really want to be home alone. I’ll head out with you.” You made sure you had your inhaler before leaving with Sans. 

Toriel’s house was within walking distance. On the way there Sans told you about Toriel and Asgore and their son Asriel. He talked about how he met Toriel and how he kept an eye on Frisk through their adventure just because Toriel asked him to. Sans was a really good person. He could be terrifying at times, but he was so nice and helpful. 

Toriel’s house was very welcoming. Her living room had plenty of sitting areas and had a large opening to see into the kitchen. Something was baking and the scent of cinnamon filled the air. You could hear Frisk playing in the other room. 

You didn’t talk much, but you listened. Sans and Toriel told puns back and forth for about an hour before Frisk came to save you. They tugged at your sleeve and led you to their room. The place had toys everywhere and drawings covered the walls. 

Frisk sat at a little table and had you sit across from them. It was a little awkward but you managed. Frisk opened the pack of crayons and gave you a piece of paper before taking one for themself. You struggled a little to understand Frisk. They used sign language and you hadn’t really used sign language since high school. Eventually it got easier for you to understand, but by then Sans was standing at the doorway. 

You managed to sign goodbye to Frisk and they gave you a drawing. It was a picture of you and all your monster friends with Frisk. They gave you a hug before you left. You didn’t even realize what time it was. The sun had already started to set when you left Toriel’s.

Sans walked you home and asked if you wanted to stay with him and Papyrus tonight. You declined the offer. Despite the scare with Swift, you just wanted to sleep in your own bed. Sans made sure you got in okay before continuing on his way. He text you when he got home so you knew he was safe. You made yourself a light dinner then sat down to watch some t.v.

Paranoia started to get to you so you grabbed a chair and jammed it under the doorknob just in case anyone tried picking the lock. You went to every window to make sure they were all locked and you closed your curtains. Around eleven you decided to turn in, but before going to sleep you decided to call Mettaton.

“Hello, love,” he answered the phone. Love was a new one. 

“Hey, babe. Just calling to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, darling. Sleep well. Pleasant dreams. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Me too. I’ll see you bright and early.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, Mettaton.” You hung up. 

You put your phone down on your bed and picked up the picture from Frisk. You hung it on your wall next to the picture of you and Mettaton. 

“Perfect,” you said to yourself. You hopped into bed and were asleep rather quickly. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	18. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. I know my writing isn't the best and I kind of rushed things, but thank you guys so much for reading.

You woke up and threw yourself out of bed. You rushed to get dressed only to check your phone and see it was five in the morning. You didn’t care. You called a cab and headed straight to the MTT Studio. When you got inside you were greeted by Napstablook.

“Oh…. Hey…. Mettaton said you would be early……” Napstablook said. “He told me to keep you company until he’s ready.” 

“Awesome! I feel like we didn’t get to talk much at the party.” You chirped. 

“Sorry……. I don’t talk much at all at parties…… I don’t want to ruin anyone’s good time.” 

“You wouldn’t have ruined our good time, Blooky. You would have made it better.” you beamed. “Oh sorry, I meant Napstablook. I hear Mettaton call you Blooky all the time. It’s grown on me.” 

“It’s okay….. You can call me Blooky if you want…..” they said. Honestly you loved Napstablook. It could have just been that Mettaton rubbed off on you, but Blooky was someone that could always brighten your day just by being around. 

You talked to Blooky for a couple of hours before two gloved hands covered your eyes. 

“Thank you Blooky for keeping them busy. Now I must steal them away.” Mettaton’s voice rang behind you.

“No problem Mettaton…….”

“Alright, darling, I have to keep your eyes covered, so I’ll just direct you,” he chuckled. After an incredibly awkward walk and a few stumbles later you stopped. Mettaton paused before taking his hands away from your eyes. “Surprise!” He sang.

The door to the sound studio you worked at had your name over it on lights. You turned to Mettaton and he was all smiles. 

“What is this?” You asked. 

“Well, I wanted you to have a permanent place to work on music. I remember you telling me you loved spending time in the studio. Even if we were to go our separate ways, I want you to know you’ll always have a place here at MTT Studios.” Mettaton spoke softly. “Go inside.”

You turned back to the door and walked into the sound studio. You flipped on the light and you were speechless. The walls had pictures of you and Mettaton on them. There was a shelf with all of your albums on it and the most recent one was signed by both you and Mettaton and placed in a glass box. There were string lights around the walls and new instruments sat on stands. It was enough to bring tears to your eyes. 

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” you sobbed. You threw yourself into Mettaton’s arms and held him tight. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem, dear. I want you to keep making music and I want to stay close to you. We haven’t known each other very long, but I know you’re someone I want to keep in my life. You’ve made me so happy. Even if we do split in the future, you will always have a home here” Mettaton said. He kissed you on the head. You stayed there with your arms around each other for a long time. 

Everything was perfect. You knew you should tell Mettaton about what happened with Swift, but that could wait. You wanted to live in that moment just a little longer.


	19. News

After the reveal of your own sound studio you and Mettaton went to the penthouse together. You told him about Swift getting into your house again and Sans having to help you. Worry overcame him for a moment.

“Darling,” he started, “I don’t really feel safe with you being alone at home. If it wasn’t for Sans, who knows what could have happened. I’m sure you could put up a good fight against Swift. I mean, you’ve sparred with Undyne. However, who knows what kind of tricks Ethan Swift is willing to pull. I don’t need you to get hurt. Why don’t you stay here for a while?”

You sighed. “I know what you mean, but I don’t know how comfortable I am with staying here for too long. Don’t get me wrong, I love being here with you, but you’re a busy person. It feels a little awkward to be here by myself.” Mettaton grabbed your hands.

“Please, just stay here a couple of days.” He begged. 

“Just a couple of days.” You complied. “I’ll go home Wednesday so you can work on your show. Oh and by the way, look what you’ve done.” You pulled your shirt collar to show the hickey on your neck and collarbone. 

“Do you want another one?” Mettaton asked. He bit your neck playfully. You pushed him away laughing. 

You spent part of the day watching a couple of movies then you and Mettaton decided to go out for dinner. He took you to a hole in the wall so there wouldn’t be much of a crowd. It was a quiet place with really great food. Then Mettaton took you to a park outside of town so you could look at the stars. You both lied in the grass with your heads side by side.

“Back in the underground,” Mettaton spoke softly, “before I became the corporeal star that I am, I lived in Waterfall. There were these glowing crystals on the cavern roof that I would lay down and look at and just dream that one day I would not only see the reals stars, but I would be a real star.” 

You turned your head to look at Mettaton. His gaze was locked on the stars above. 

“How did you become your corporeal self? I mean I know Alphys made the body, but how did everything happen?” You asked.

“I hosted a human fan club kind of thing and Alphys was the only one to show up. She was a total dork, but she was fun to be around. We met a few more times and one day she showed me a sketch for this beautiful body. Until she could actually prepare the body, she made me the rectangular temporary body. Then I started releasing videos that turned into television show and plays. I was the only celebrity there so people lost their minds with me. It really went to my head.” Mettaton laughed. He turned his head to you. “How did you get started in the business?”

“Lucky break honestly.” You said. “I released a couple of songs that I managed to write and record. Next thing I knew I was picked up by a recording company, I was ghostwriting, I was working with other celebrities. It happened a lot faster than I thought it would. Before all of that I had three jobs and was living paycheck to paycheck in my crappy apartment.”

“What about your family?”

“I was kicked out of the house when I graduated high school. I don’t like talking about my parents.” You went quiet.

“I’m sorry darling” Mettaton whispered. You both were silent for a while then you turned back to the stars.

After being in the park for what felt like hours you both finally returned to the MTT Resort. Mettaton left you in the living room for a moment and returned with a small envelope for you.

“What’s this?” You asked.

“Open it.”

You opened the plain envelope to find a pink key card inside. 

“It’s your own permanent key card to the penthouse. You can come and go as you please, beautiful.” Mettaton smiled. “My house is your house. If you ever feel unsafe at home or you just need to see someone, you can come here at anytime.”

“I appreciate that Mettaton,” you gave him a peck on the cheek. “I think I’m gonna turn in now. I’m kind of tired. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, love.” He said. You went to your room and sat on the bed. 

Things were going so great, but they were going very fast. You were a little worried, but you tried brushing it off your mind so you could sleep. 

You woke up to your phone ringing at seven in the morning. You checked to see it was your tour manager, Mark.

“Hello?” You answered the phone.

“Hey! (Y/n), long time no see, how have you been?”

“I’m alright, what’s up?”

“I know you just put out an album, and I was wondering if you wanted to tour again. It would be a two month tour across the states and Canada.”

“Wait for real?”

“Yeah, of course. I need to know today if you can do it or not.”

“Yeah I’ll totally do it!”

“Perfect. I’ll meet with you Wednesday at your place so we can fully discuss things and get you ready. See you then, bye.”

“Bye.” You hung up and threw yourself out of bed. You rushed to Mettaton’s room and jumped into his bed with him.

“Babe guess what!” You exclaimed. “I’m going on tour!” You said not letting Mettaton guess. 

“You’re going on tour? That’s great darling!” Mettaton said sounding vaguely excited. 

“Are you okay with me going on tour? I mean I’m going to do it, but I don’t want you to be upset.”

“No darling, I support you completely. I’ll be first to buy a ticket when you perform here.” He perked up. 

“I promise I will call you everyday when I can. It’s only going to be two months.” You were so excited to go back on tour. Your last tour lasted two weeks and only covered 10 states. You were ready to get on stage and put on a show.


	20. Tour

Two weeks after meeting with Mark you were standing in the airport preparing to go to New York to start your tour. You talked to Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk before going to the airport. Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, and Mettaton met you there. 

“So are you ready to go superstar?” Mark asked. 

“As ready as ever,” you answered. You hugged Undyne and Alphys and said goodbye. Napstablook gave you a CD full of his music to listen to while you were on the road. You said goodbye to him and attempted to give him a hug. Then there was Mettaton. He hugged you tightly and you didn’t want it to end. You both stayed there unmoving for a few minutes before you pulled away.

“I’ll call you tonight,” you said. You gave Mettaton a quick kiss before you had to start walking. 

“I’ll see you in a couple of months, darling,” he called out to you. “I love you!”

You felt your heart beat faster after hearing those words. You wanted to turn around and say it back, but you knew it would be harder to leave if you did. You’d just have to wait until you called him that night. 

Six hours in the air and you were finally in New York. When you reached the hotel you flopped on the bed and you were almost asleep. That was until you remembered to call Mettaton. You grabbed your phone and swiped his name to call him.

“Hello, love,” Mettaton answered the phone.

“Hey babe. I’m at the hotel. I just wanted to call you before I fell asleep.”

“I guess the plane ride really took a lot out of you.”

“It did. I am exhausted. And before I forget. I love you too.” There was a pause on Mettaton’s end.

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that, darling. I was worried I said it too soon.”

“I would have said it back at the airport, but it would have just been harder for me to leave then.”

“I completely understand. It must be so hard for you to be so far away from your perfect boyfriend,” Mettaton joked. “I’ll let you go so you can get some sleep, darling.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow after my concert. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

With that you both hung up. You plugged your phone in and went to sleep. 

The next day was a rush. There were sound checks and a rehearsal. Before you knew it you were on stage singing and hyping the crowd. The band was made up of three people you knew by connections. The drummer was a girl you had worked with before. Her name was Nicole and she was one of the first musicians you ever worked with. The guitarist was well known in the music community. His name was Moxy and you had never personally worked with him until that night. The final member was a keyboardist named Jenna. They had only worked with one other artist and that was Napstablook. 

When the concert was over you and the band members loaded into a tour bus and headed off. It was like this day after day for the first month. You hit most of the northern states as well as all of your stops in Canada. Each day you called Mettaton when you got on the bus after the show. 

After the first month on the road you were exhausted, but there was one thing to keep you going. Mettaton would be at the next concert and what he didn’t know is that you had the day before it off. You were going to surprise Mettaton at his penthouse.

The night before you did the usual. You performed, packed, then called Mettaton. You couldn’t sleep that night. Jenna stayed up with you and you two managed to get a little closer.

“You’ve worked with Blooky a lot right?” You asked. Jenna grabbed a bag of chips from a cupboard. 

“Yeah, they’re really cool. I spend a lot of time with them and Shyren. I’m actually surprised you and I haven’t met sooner.” She sat in front of you and started crunching on some chips. “Then again, I’ve only met Mettaton like twice. I bet you’re really excited to see him.”

“Definitely. I miss him so much.”

“I know, I can hear your phone calls everyday,” she laughed. “I’m sure he’ll be elated to see you too.” Jenna closed the bag of chips. “I hate being on this bus. Every time I eat I instantly feel sick.”

“At least we’ll be off of it for tomorrow. Only one more month and the lower half of the states to go.” 

You and Jenna chatted the rest of the night. By sunrise the bus stopped at the MTT resort. You were the first one off of it. You sprinted to the elevator and made your way to the top. You didn’t hesitate. The second the elevator doors opened you were out of them. You put the key card in the door and pushed it open.

“Honey, I’m home!” you called out. You heard heels clack as Mettaton bolted to you. He swept you up and spun you around. 

“It’s so good to see you, darling.” He said squeezing you. He finally released and kissed you on the forehead. You pulled him closer and stuck your lips to his for a moment. 

“I didn’t think I would miss you this much,” you laughed. “I guess this is normal considering we spent so much time together before my tour.”

“And you still have a month to go before you’re home for good,” Mettaton whined. 

“It’ll pass before you know it. Until then we have all day to be together.” You wrapped your arms around Mettaton. “I just want to spend the day like this.” 

“That can be arranged.” Mettaton chuckled. He walked backwards and fell onto the couch pulling you down with him. “I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you too,” you said. 

After a while you found yourself waking up still on the couch with Mettaton. You didn’t even realize you fell asleep, but then again you had been awake all night in anticipation. You snuggled closer to Mettaton. 

After living in that moment a little while longer, there was a knock at the door. You groaned not wanting to get up, but you did so Mettaton could answer the door. It was Max.

“Hello, Max, what brings you here?” Mettaton asked. 

“I needed to talk to (y/n), but I didn’t know if they were in town yet. I figured if they weren’t that you could relay my message,” Max spoke fast. You stood and went to the door.

“Come in Max,” you said pulling him in to the apartment. Mettaton shut the door.

Max took a deep breath. “You need to be careful at the concert tomorrow. Ethan Swift is planning something.”


	21. A Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SOME VIOLENCE AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER.

“Swift cornered me and asked if I wanted to help him get back at you guys,” Max’s voice shook a little. “I of course told him no. He said if I told you guys anything about it or went to the police he’d ruin my career. Even if he does I had to tell you two. Ethan Swift is a scary man and I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”

“Thank you for telling us, Max.” Mettaton sighed. “If you’d like I can set you up in one of the hotel rooms the next couple of nights just in case Swift tries anything with you.”

“We need to set up top security at the concert. I want Undyne and Sans near the stage at all times,” you said.

“You still want to do the concert?” Mettaton asked. 

“Well, yeah. I can’t cancel because one little punk wants to pull something,” you huffed. “I have full confidence in Undyne and Sans to handle anything that goes wrong. Sans already saved me from him once.” Mettaton had a severe look of concern on his face, but you knew that he knew he couldn’t change your mind. “I’ll be fine, I promise. Go get Max checked into a room for now.”

Mettaton and Max left the penthouse. You sat in the couch and put your head in your hands. You let out a loud groan. Ethan Swift was going to try something big and you had to make sure he wouldn’t succeed. You were terrified, but determined to keep the show going no matter what.

You spent that night in Mettaton’s bed wrapped in his arms. You barely slept. Every possible scenario raced in your mind. Morning came too fast. Leaving Mettaton’s side was a hard task. Mark escorted you from the hotel to the MTT amphitheatre.

You had only been in the amphitheatre once before. It was connected to the MTT Studio so during your break you made your way to your sound studio. It managed to calm you some, but you were still a mess of nerves. You knew security would be high and you knew Undyne and Sans could handle Swift easily, but you were still so on edge. 

Maybe Mettaton was right. Maybe you should have cancelled the concert. However, if you did that Max could get dropped from his film. When Ethan Swift threatened to ruin someone’s career, he could very easily follow through. 

You made sure the band knew what was going on. You suggested singing to a track rather than a live band, but they wanted to back you up. If Ethan tried something there would be safety in numbers. 

Time ticked down slowly. Anxiety had a firm grasp on you. You could hear the crowd beginning to fill the seats from backstage. You sat in a corner and tried slowing your breathing. After a few minutes you saw some familiar faces walking toward you. Undyne, Sans, and Mettaton were finally there.

“You okay squirt?” Undyne asked pulling you to your feet. 

“Not really. I’m panicking big time.” You mumbled. “I’m probably overreacting right now, but what if I’m not? What if Swift…”

“He won’t get past us,” Undyne cut you off. “Don’t worry. We have you covered.” Undyne and Sans gave you reassuring smiles before Mark led them to their positions. 

“I’ll be front row and ready for anything, darling.” Mettaton said. He grabbed your hands. “If you feel in danger at all do not hesitate to stop the concert.” He kissed you on the forehead. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too.” With that Mettaton had to leave. It was just about time to go on. 

Stepping out onto stage you could see all your friends front row. Papyrus, Alphys, Toriel, Frisk, Napstablook, Mettaton, and even Max were all there. Seeing them allowed you to relax a little bit. Sans and Undyne were in the wings keeping an eye on you. 

The concert was going well, until the sound cut out. The crowd went silent. Mettaton was about to jump the rail to get on the stage when the lights went out. 

A faint blue glow at the side of the stage was the only light. You felt an arm wrap around your neck.

“You’re coming with me,” a voice said in your ear. Instinctively you screamed. Two sets of footsteps rushed from each side of the stage to you. You felt the arm be ripped away from you. You could only see flashes of what was happening from Sans’ blue glow. 

There were sounds of struggles. Undyne was pushed into you. As the lights on stage flickered back on you saw Ethan Swift pull a knife. He moved toward Undyne. Without thinking you pushed her out of the way only to get a knife to the stomach. 

Time began to move in slow motion. Mettaton rushed on stage to you as you fell to your knees. Sans and Undyne restrained Swift and more security ran to them. You could hear your heart beating and you were over aware of your breathing. You reached at your wound and felt the knife still in you. Your clothes were already damp with blood. You saw Mettaton kneel next to you then everything went black.


	22. Hospital

You woke up in a dim hospital room with a curtain blocking half the room. You tried sitting up, but felt a sharp pain in your stomach. You let out a groan in pain. 

“Darling?” You heard from the other side of the curtain. Seconds later you saw Mettaton peak his head around.

“M-Mettaton,” you said hoarsely. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked staying a good distance away from you. 

“I am feeling a lot of pain, but other than that I’m okay,” you croaked. “You can come closer. I don’t bite.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. You opened your arms for a hug and pouted. Mettaton gave a soft smile and hugged you. He kissed you on the forehead before pulling away. “You’re very brave, darling. A little dumb, but very brave.”

“It was just instinct,” you laughed a little, but it hurt. “I saw Swift going at Undyne with a knife and I didn’t think. I just did.”

“Undyne is very appreciative for what you did.” Mettaton said. He knelt next to you and rested his head at your side. “She kept apologizing about it. It wasn’t really her fault, though. It was Swift’s. Speaking of which Swift is probably going to prison for a long time.”

“Good.” You whispered. “You should probably let everyone know I’m awake and okay.” 

“But I don’t want to move,” Mettaton whined. You stroked his hair and let out a little laugh. 

“Not even to come up here with me?” You smirked. Mettaton lifted his head. You managed to wiggle over a little bit as painlessly as possible. Mettaton crawled next to you. “You should still at least text everyone I’m okay.” You whispered. Once the text was sent you held Mettaton’s hand and tilted your head to lay on his shoulder. 

After a few minutes the lights in the room came on and the curtain flew open. Everyone came in the room. The band, Mark, and all of your monster friends. 

“Hi guys,” you said as loud as you could without your wound hurting. “What’s new?

Everyone gathered around the bed and chatted for a while. It was good to see everyone. Mark let you know that the rest of the tour was postponed for a couple of weeks so you could heal up some. He gave you the option to cancel it, but you refused. The amount of people in the room slowly dwindled down. Toriel had to get Frisk home. Napstablook left with the band. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys stayed with you and Mettaton. 

“Hey kid, I’m sorry I didn’t get Swift sooner,” Sans said, “but it’s nice to know you’re in stab-le condition.”

“SANS, NO PUNS WHILE THE HUMAN IS INJURED,” Papyrus commanded. 

“I should have held my ground,” Undyne grumbled.

“It’s fine guys. I’m fine. I promise. It was kind of my own fault for getting stabbed. I pushed Undyne out of the way, but I didn’t move myself. I probably have a badass scar now.” You joked but tried not laughing too much. 

“D-do you m-mind if I check your wound?” Alphys asked. You let her but made sure to covered your bottom half with a blanket before pulling up your hospital gown to show the cut and some stitches. “W-well, it d-doesn’t look too b-bad. C-can you, um, move?”

“I can some, but if I try to sit up it hurts. It also hurts to laugh,” you said.

“I-It’ll only hurt f-for a while. I’ll check wi-with the nurse to see when you should start m-moving around.” Alphys pulled your gown back over your stomach and legs. You yawned and realized how tired you actually were.

“WE SHOULD GET GOING SO THE HUMAN CAN SLEEP,” Papyrus said. He gave you and small hug and Sans patted you on the head before they left. Undyne and Alphys went soon after them. 

Your eyes felt heavy. You closed them and relaxed. Mettaton stroked your hair and hummed as you drifted to sleep again.


	23. Overcoming Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really sick, but I'm better now. Also my Mettaton Daki came in the mail.

The day you were released from the hospital Mettaton took you to his place. The doctors said to have someone with you at all times just in case anything were to happen. Mettaton even took off from his show to stay with you. You tried to tell him to go and you would just hang out with someone else, but he wouldn’t allow it. 

Mettaton was obviously more shaken by this than you were. He was so delicate with you. He was so afraid of hurting you despite you constantly telling him you were barely in any pain with the pain killers. 

You found him calling Toriel a lot. He said he just wanted to be sure he knew exactly what to do to take care of you. It was sweet, but you did want him to calm down some. 

“You know I care very deeply about you darling,” Mettaton started. “I’m sorry if I seem a little too overbearing. I’ve never cared this much for a human before and I just don’t know how to take care of you properly and I don’t want to mess up.”

“Babe, you don’t have to take care of me. I’m okay. I appreciate everything so much, but I don’t need you to take care of me. And if I did you could just ask me.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and got close to him. “I love you so much. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” You kissed him gently. When you pulled away from the kiss you still kept your arms around him.

“When you were in the hospital I was so worried, darling. I didn’t know if the knife had cut anything major. I didn’t know if you could get an infection from it. I didn’t know if Swift pulled a Laertes and dipped his blade in poison. All I knew is you were stabbed and you passed out.” Mettaton paused for a second. “Later I learned you passed out from shock, which is something else that could have killed you. I was a mess. I’m still kind of a mess. I’m just worried.”

“I never thought you would ever be a mess, let alone that you would admit it,” you said finally releasing Mettaton. “I’m alive and well and I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to be worried. Even though you are kind of cute when you’re a mess. You’re hair is all messed up and I can see part of the dark side of your face and- Anyways let me get back on topic. I’m okay. Especially now. I’m home with you.” 

“Did you just call this place home?” Mettaton’s face lit up. You did just call the penthouse home. It was home at this point. Mettaton was home. 

After a couple of weeks you were up a running and ready to finish your tour. It was a fun time. Fans brought you gifts and some asked to see your scar. It was weird but cool. There were only a few issues with pain during concerts but you were able to power through. 

Every night you called Mettaton. You missed him like crazy. Tour life was fun, but you wanted to be home with him. 

You counted down the days and soon enough you were on a plane back home. On the down side it was Wednesday, but on the bright side you had a plan to go see Mettaton’s show to surprise him. As soon as your plane landed you went to your house. It was odd being there after being gone for so long. Even when you were back in town you just stayed with Mettaton. 

Your house was quiet. After a month of loud music and louder crowds the silence was nice. You took a long shower and relaxed on your bed until it was time to leave. 

At the studio you pulled some strings and got Burgerpants to get you a front row seat to make sure Mettaton would see you. Some people in the crowd chatted with you before the show. You took a few pictures and signed a few things. You made sure everyone kept quiet so Mettaton wouldn’t know you were there. Eventually the stage lights came on and the usual theme music played as the audience cheered. 

Mettaton stepped out and the audience went wild. He looked so cute in his red suit. When he saw you his face lit up. He ran to the risers and jumped over the railing to see you. He kissed you deeply and the audience went wild again. 

“I’ll see you after the show,” he said. He jumped back over the rail and made his way center stage to start the show. 

You couldn’t really recall what happened during the show. You couldn’t take your focus off of Mettaton. After being gone for a month you just wanted to spend some time with him. He seemed more handsome than usual. His suit was perfectly tailored and his hair fell without flaw. He was gorgeous. 

When the show finished Mettaton hung out with the audience a bit. You waited patiently for the last of the fans to leave so you could have your boyfriend all to yourself. He smirked at you before sweeping you off your feet and carrying you out of the studio

“I missed you so much, darling,” Mettaton said. “How do you feel? How was the tour?”

“I feel amazing now that I’m with you again. The tour was fun. I wasn’t stabbed this time,” you laughed. Outside the sun had already set and the sky was covered in storm clouds. You weren’t worried. You had Mettaton. 

That night you slept soundly listening to Mettaton’s internal ticks and whirs. The storm was no bother. You were warm and safe next to the one you loved. Everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
